What happens after Chapter 50 of Allegiant
by Z03rocks
Summary: What if it all was just an aptitude test simulation? No Tobias (Four), No Christinia, nobody... What will Beatrice (Tris) Prior do?
1. Chapter 1

I awake with a gasp and sit up.

_Where am I?_

I realize I am sitting in the Aptitude Test center surrounded by mirriors, and my eyes meet Tori.

_Wait, Isn't Tori dead?_

"Get up." says Tori quickly and sternly.

"What?" I reply extremely confused.

"Get up. You just finished your Aptitude Test and now it is time to go." she says while grabbing my arm and forcing me up.

"Wait. What. No. I was just at the Bureau, how did I get here? How did you get here? You were-" I say frantically until I am cut off by Tori.

"Beatrice! Calm down! It was a simulation! You're Divergent and I wanted to see how far I could manipulate your simulation until you thought it was real."

I stare at her in awe. I don't know what to do or say.

_Was that really just a simulation? Im not dead. There are still factions. Tobias._

"TOBIAS!" I shout loudly, not realizing how loud until Tori drops her serum on the ground.

"He is at the Dauntless compound." she stares at me not realizing how confused I am.

Then, noticing my confusion she sits down and says "Beatrice, everything that just happened was not real. Your parents are still alive. You and your brother are still stiffs. Tobias is at the Dauntless compound and has no memory of you. There has been no war and this is just simply your Aptitude test."

_Tobias doesn't know who I am? Christina? Will? Uriah? No one._

I sit there trying to recollect my mind, but I can't do anything.

"Beatrice, it's time for you to go. I have to override your simulation. I am going to say that you got text book Abnegation and you are not to tell anyone about your test result, just that the serum made you sick and I sent you home early. Understand? Tori says while grabbing my arm.

I nod and she pushes me out the back door.

I didn't want to wait for Caleb, I don't know if I can even look at him without crying right now. So, I decide to walk home.

As I am walking home to Abnegation, all I can think about is Tobias.

_He doesn't know who I am? He doesn't love me? Could he love me? If I choose Dauntless will he be there? Please._


	2. Chapter 2

I am finally in Abnegation. I can't help but stare at everything, nothing is ruined. Nothing was ruined.

I keep walking until I get to my house and realize that Caleb got home before me. I walk in and already smell food cooking, chicnen and peas. Typical Abnegation food. I instantly begin to crave a hamburger.

_Wait no. I haven't ever had a hamurger. God! this whole life long simulation has me really confused!_

"What happened to you! Where have you been" says Caleb rushing over to me, seeing if im hurt or anything.

"Im fine Caleb." I pause for a second to remember what Tori had told me. "The serum made me sick and I was sent home early, but I decided to walk so I wouldn't worry our parents, being home so early."

"You had _me _very worried. I waited for you and you didn't show. Beatrice, don't worry me like that." he says as calm as he can, but with that 'im dissappointed in you look' on his face.

I walk over to the kitchen and stir the peas. Caleb and I usually help eachother make dinner, eventhough we are supposed to have turns.

"What did you get?" Caleb says while chopping celery.

"We aren't supposed to talk about it, Caleb" I say sternly not wanting to even think about what I just went through.

"I'll tell you if you tell me?" says Caleb now just looking at me waiting for an answer. I never realized how curious he is until now...

_Is he really going to choose Erudite? He can't. He will become one of them. Traitors._

"No Caleb.I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it." I say almost at the verge of tears. Thinking about everything that apparently hasn't happend hurts.

"I'm sorry Beatrice. I didn't mean to make you upset" he says softly while giving me one of those one armed hugs.

We stay in the kitchen in silence until our parents come home. Caleb and I serve dinner and we sit while our parents talk about Abnegation and Erudites recent claims.

"What did they say" I ask. Everyone looks at me almost astonished that I spoke because usually Abnegation children are supposed to stay quiet unless spoken to.

"They said, that the only reason that Marcus Eaton's son left him, was because he was abusive. But, that isn't true" says my father

He looks tired. Like the years of being an Abnegation leader are wearing on him. But, it seems more now. Like the Erudites are making his job more stressful.

_Maybe he knows whats coming... Do I know whats coming? Should I tell them? No. I can't._

We finish dinner and Caleb and I clean up. Our parents come into the kitchen and say "We are proud of you both, no matter what happens tomorrow"

_Tomorrow. I completly forgot about the Choosing Ceremony! Tori said that Tobias was in Dauntless._

They give Caleb and my hugs and then we all go to our rooms. I hate being alone right now. I don't want to think, but I am forced to.

Then my mother comes into my room. "Beatrice we need to talk" she says in a calming but serious tone.

She sits on my bed and takes my hand. "What happened to you today? Your test?"

"We aren't supposed to talk about it" I say wanting to be able and tell her everything, but I know I can't.

"Beatrice, I know your test wasn't normal. You are special and require a special test" she says quietly.

_How does she know? Is my Divergence obvious?_

"Mom, i'm scared" I say holding back tears.

She grabs my shoulder and pulls me in for a warming hug and says "I know, I was too... Will you talk to me about yours, if I tell you about mine?"

I nod my head and she begins to tell me about her aptitude test.

**{Authors Note}**

**Okay so, I got extreme writers block while writing this one, but we made it!**

**Thankyou guys soooo much for reviewing! I can't believe that I wrote my first fanfiction last night and I woke up with emails telling me I got favorited and got reviews! THANKYOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Question... What do you guys think should happen in Tris's mom's simulation? Should it involve the Bureau or Andrew Prior? HELP!**

**I am going to start writing the next one right now and hopefully it will be up in about an hour or so!**


	3. Chapter 3

"The day of my Aptitude test, I wasn't scared, I was terrified, because I didn't..." she hesitates, like she doesn't want to talk about it. " I didn't want it to bring up my past." she says calmly.

I just stare at her because she is so beautiful. I hope that I can have beauty like her one day. "Your past?" I say "Weren't you just from Dauntless?"

"Yes and no" she says quickly. "I was born outside the fence. The city I lived in was quickly destroyed and I moved to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare-"

"That was in my test!" I say, not meaning to interrupt her, but I was just to awed.

She waves away what I said like there was a gnat or something "I have already said too much about my past Beatrice... Let me continue with my Aptitude test."

"I walked into the testing room and had a Candor named Jonathan administering my test. He gave me the serum to drink and then it began. It seemed just like any other simulation I had been through when I was in Dauntless, I knew how to control them. I was Divergent." She glances around the room making sure nobody was listening.

"You were Divergent!" I say in an excited whisper and let her continue.

"In my simulation, it showed me my future. It got to the point where I couldn't tell what was real and what was a simulation. I was being controlled."

"Mom, thats what mine was like..." I say in a low voice.

"That is exactly what I expected, Beatrice. You show traits of more than a selfless person. More than an intelligent person. More than a brave person."

"How did you know my results?" I say curiously, something most abnegation frown upon.

"I am your mother Beatrice. I know you better than anyone and since I was from Dauntless, I know a brave person when I see one. Your father and I have raised you to be selfless, and you have became naturally smart." she says with a smile creeping onto her face.

She grabs my hand and squeezes. "When I woke up officially from the aptitude test, I was extremely confused, like you seem now."

I manage a laugh and she does too.

"What did you do when they told you that you were..." I lower my voice into a soft whisper. "were divergent?"

She smiles at me and says "Luckily for me, I had already met your father. I knew I couldn't stay in Dauntless because they would discover me and your father didn't want to stay in Erudite because he didn't agree with them. So, we both decided to choose Abnegation together."

A certain weight was lifted off of my shoulders, knowing that my parents actually do love one another makes me happy. I had worried about that since I was young, if they had true love or it was just there for me and Caleb.

"That's all I have. Your turn" she says winking at me.

I tell her about everything, from Dauntless initation, to the Abnegation war (even when her and dad die), to me going to Erudite, to my relationship with Tobias, to us going to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare."

She stares at me in shock... I guess she didn't expect that much to happen in my test.

It seemed as if she is struggling to find words, but she manages to say "You are very special Beatrice. Your test seems like it is trying to tell you something...?"

I look at her confused and ask "What should I do tomorrow?" I think that I already know the answer in my mind.

_You're going to choose Dauntless... Duh? You need to find Tobias. He loved you once (in a simulaiton), so he can love you again!_

_"_I cannot tell you what to do, Beatrice" she says as hopeful as she can "But I can tell you that you need to find this Tobias, I can see that he is special to you. Go find him" she says winking at me with a smile on her face.

"Thankyou mother" I say while yawning.

"Get your rest. You have a big decision to make tomorrow. I love you no matter what" she says

"I love you too" I say slowly drifting off.

**{Authors Note}**

**Thankyou guys so much for the reviews! Much appreciated!**

**Im sorry that I said that the next update would be in an hour... I lied... I went to the dentist office and then to lunch and then to get my hair done and then had to write chapter 3... So sorry!**

**As always please REVIEW! It is much appreciated! Should Tris tell Tobias about her Aptitude test? Tell me what you would like to see in this fanfict!**


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up, take a quick cold shower and put on the first clothing item that appears in my closet. A long Abnegation gray skirt, a gray tanktop and a gray cardigan. My mother comes into my room just as I finish getting dressed.

She looks at me with a smile and says "Sit down, let me do your hair today."

I smile and nod and walk over to the chair.

"Don't worry about your father and I" she says randomly. "I know you don't plan on staying. It would be nice if you did, but it would be nice to have some alone time with your father too." She begins brushing my hair and twisting it into a bun.

"Thankyou mom. I love you" I say a little shakily.

"There. Perfect" she says looking at my hair and closes the mirror.

A loud alarm sounds through the Abnegation center. Ceremony time.

My dad comes into my room and holds my shoulders. "It's time" he says admiring my face.

"I love you Beatrice." he says and he, Caleb, Mom and I walk to the Choosing Ceremony.

As soon as Marcus Eaton steps onto the stage to begin speaking, I become enraged. I hate him. He beat Tobias. He haunts him to this day.

_Did he? Did that really happen?_

He speaks about the faction system and I tune it out until he begins calling the names. Probably about twenty names go by until I hear Marcus say "Caleb Prior". I look over to him and he seems determined. He knows what he is doing.

He walks calmly down to the stage and chooses Erudite.

_Please do NOT become a traitor. Please._

Then Marcus calls me "Beatrice Prior"

I walk awkwardly down to the stage and stare at the bowls. I pick up the knife, glide it down my hand and choose Tobias. I am now Dauntless.

The rest of the ceremony flies by. I feel my fathers stare on my neck and refuse to look at him. He lost both of his children today. Hopefully he will be okay.

The Dauntless begin to run, I am thrilled to be here. I am ready. I am Dauntless.

I jump onto the train with ease, as if I had practiced it many times before. I look around for any familiar faces and spot a dark haired Candor girl. Christinia. I walk over and introduce myself. We instantly become friends.

When it is time to jump off, Christina and I do together. We walk over to Eric who is welcoming us and he asks "Well, whos going to jump first?"

I wait for one second then raise my hand "I will" I say trying to hold back my excitement. I stand up on the ledge and take my cardigan off. I hear whistles in the background, but tune them out. I stare at the bottom of the darkness and jump.

I feel so free as I fall. I hope that he is down there. I really hope so.

I hit the net quickly and I then let out a sigh of relif and also a laugh.

Someone grabs the net and helps me out.I jump off the net and look up.

It's Tobias.

**{Authors Note}**

**Ahhhh... don't you just love cliff hangers? I know I don't! I will be posting the next one here in a few minutes (after I actually write it)! Im so excited! Today is my second day and I have already gotten 255 views! Im extatic! THANKYOU GUYS SO MUCH! Please review!**

**Oh and I'm sorry that i'm not that good of a writer, just a beginner. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Its Tobias. Its really him. I resist the urge to wrap my arms around him and kiss him because I know that he doesn't remember anything about me.

"What, did you get pushed?" he says abruptly.

He is so handsome. His muscles are peeking through his tight black shirt and I can see a little bit of his tattoo from the neck of his shirt. His face is angeled perfectly and his lips. Ugh. His lips are just so kissable.

"What? No." I say a little late because I was admiring him.

"What is your name?" he asks without any emotion.

"Be-" I stop, thinking that I am not Beatrice. I am Tris.

"What, is it a tough one? You can pick a new one, but make it good, you only get to pick once." He says with a faint smile on his face.

"My name is Tris." I say feeling happy that I will be called that again

_Wait no. I was never called that. It was a simulation._

"First jumper, Tris!" Tobias shouts and smiles at me.

**XXXXXXX PAGE BREAK XXXXXXXX**

Once all of us are in the Dauntless compound, Tobias introduces himself.

"My name is Four, I will be your Dauntless Initation instructor for now" he says

Christinia says something, but I didn't hear whatever it was because I was lost in his essence.

He looks over and begins walking over to me, but not to me, to Christina. "If I wanted to listen to smart mouth Candors, I would have joined their faction. Keep your mouth shut." he says intimidatingly.

Four then goes over initation and talks for a while, but I tune it out, I feel as if I had heard this before. Once he is finished talking he tells us to change and then go to dinner.

We do. I instantly go to where Four is sitting and sit right next to him. He glances in my direction and quickly looks away.

_He really doesn't remember me at all? _

Christina, Will and Al follow closely behind me, but are weary when it comes to sitting with the scary instructor. They eventually sit down and we eat.

We all are talking about our old factions until Four interrupts us saying "I dont want to hear about your old factions. You're Dauntless now."

I feel like scooting over closer to him and putting my arm around his waist, but I can't.

I need to forget about the simulation, it was just a simulation... But, I just can't

**{Authors Note}**

**I think I am going to try to keep the chapters semi-short because I think I prefer many short chapters opposed to not many long chapters.**

**I seriously love all of you guys who have reviewed and favorited THANKYOU SO MUCH!**

**I am going to surprise you guys with the next chapter. It will be posted soon...**

**Love you all! ~Z**


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias POV

I hear Eric and Max talking about what it takes to be Dauntless and some other stuff just to scare the initates. I wonder what factions the initates will be from this year.

I see a big gray blob at the top.

_Abnegation. I hope they don't know who I am..._

I watch as the person slowly steps up and then jumps. I pull the net down and help her get off the net. Once I grab her and set her down I look at her.

_Oh. My. God. It's her. Tris. I had forgotten all about the simulation. Until now._

We both stare at eachother for a small second and then I realize that I have to be an instructor.

_She probably doesn't even know me. It was just a simulation..._

I decide to be tough, instructor like "What you get pushed or something?"

She still stares at me until she replies "What? No." seeming shocked.

Even though I know, I ask her "Whats your name?"

She is hasty with her reply, but she finally says "My name is Tris."

"First jumper Tris" I shout, I can't help but smile. She is finally here.

The rest of the initates come down and I explain to all of them about initation.

I introduce myself "My name is Four" I say sternly "I will be your Dauntless instructor for now."

A Candor standing next to Tris speaks up about my name and I walk over to her, get in her face and say "If I wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction, so keep your mouth shut." I say as sternly as I can.

I think I just scared them all.

I walk the transfers through the compound and we finally end in the dining hall. I sit at an empty table, expecting the initates to follow.

Tris is the one who comes up and sits next to me.

_Thankyou._

She looks over at me and I glance back. We hold eachothers start for a moment, then I turn away.

_She can't remember who I am. Is that even possible? It didn't actually happen._

She talks with the other transfers about their old factions. I didn't want the Erudite to begin talking about Marcus so I interrupt them "I don't want to hear about your old factions. You're Dauntless now."

They quickly get quiet and then Max comes out and talks to everyone. He talks about Dauntless, how it should be respected and the initates, and how only the strongest survive.

Everyone around begins to stand and cheer.

_I can't keep this a secret from her, if I want any bit of a chance with her. I have to tell her, but not here._

I bend down next to Tris's ear and say "Can we talk privately, please?"

She surprisingly turns to me, smiles and nods.

"Meet me at the train tracks at midnight." I say staring into her eyes.

The cheering stops and I dismiss the initates.

Now I wait.

**{Authors Note}**

**I think I might do more on Tobias's POV too... Did this surprise you? I thought it would be a fun curveball! Please Review what you like and dislike and please tell your friends! Tell me if there is anything you would want to see in the story that I haven't included, any theories? Anything? I LOOVEEE Feedback! **

**Love you all ~Z**


	7. Chapter 7

Tris' POV

We all are sitting around the table when Max comes up and starts talking about Dauntless, he tells us that we should respect Dauntless and ourselves and that only the strong survive.

We all stand and cheer when he leaves and then Four says under everyones cheering "Can I talk to you privately, please... meet me at the train tracks at midnight"

I turn to him kind of surprised, smile and nod. He looks nervous, like asking me that question took a lot of nerve. 

Everyone cheers for a little while longer, then we all go back to eating. Four dismisses us later for our first bit of free time and Chrisitna, Will, Al and I go to the dorm. We all sit there contemplating what to do, when Christina offers up going and getting tattoos.

We all walk down to the pit for the second time together, Will and Christina are walking ahead of Al and I. They are talking and laughing, this is obviously the start of something more than a friendship.

We walk into the tattoo parlor, I already know which one I want... The ravens. I walk over to them grab the plate and walk over to where Tori's booth was in my simulaiton. She looks up at me shocked and grabs the plate out of my hand.

"Where do you want it?" She asks harshly.

"Uh.. My collarbone... please." I say tapping my finger on my left side of my collarbone.

She sits me down and begins the tattoo.

"You came here to find him didn't you?" Tori says

"How'd you know? I say with a faint smile on my face.

She looks up at me and says "A love like that, it can't be easily forgotten. I understand why you came here, even though it wasn't a good choice... I understand."

I don't know what to say. I consider saying 'thankyou?', but she then says "There. All done. It's 50 points, give me your card."

"Thanks" I say and right before I leave Tori says "Tris, if you need to talk to anyone... I'm here.". I smile and nod, then walk back to the dorm with my friends.

Some of the transfers are already asleep and some aren't even in the room yet. I pick my bed right next to Christina's and across from Al's and begin to slowly drift off.

I wake up around 11:15. I decide not to go back to sleep, knowing that I probably won't wake up before 12. I find some nicer clothes to put on, attempt to fix my hair, and wash my face off. I am wearing really tight black skinny jeans, a dark grey tanktop and a black running jacket. I let my hair go free and have black combat boots on.

The clock says 11:43. I decide to go to the tracks now, since I have to be quiet and I will be a little slower. I get to the tracks at 11:56 and see Four is already there.

"Hi" I say stupidly.

_Hi... Thats the best you could come up with?_

"Hey" he says with a slight laugh.

"What did you want to-"

"Shh. Not here." he says pointing to the camera in the corner.

I hear the whistle of the train coming in the distance and glance at Four. He is so handsome. The light hits his face and muscles perfectly, he is beautiful. He takes me out of my trance when he starts running for the train. I folow closely behind and jump in after him.

Once were on the train, I sit nest to him, forgetting that he probably doesn't have feelings for me yet. He looked kind of shocked, but allowed me to stay next to him.

_Should I tell him about my test? _

Before I could even open my mouth, Four says "You were in my aptitude test."

I stare at him in shock.

_SERIOUSLY! this isn't happening! he actually knows who I am!_

I couldn't let him say anything else because I was so excited that I was in his test "You were in mine too" I say quickly with a slight smile on my face.

"Really?" he says seeming like he is relieved

"You and I were in love in mine" I say kind of quietly.

"Mine too... mine seemed real. Did yours?" he says

"Yes!" my eyes light up

"Tris," he says looking into my eyes, "I want us to be like we were in the test."

_I couldn't agree more..._

"Me too" I say scooting closer to him.

He pulls me in closer and holds me in his arms. "I missed you" he says.

"I missed you too." I say smiling.

He is finally mine again and I am finally his again.

**{Authors Note}**

**I Loved this chapter! Did you? Leave me a Review on what you think should happen next... I probably won't be updating anymore today, because I have to pack for my Dad's wedding! I am leaving next week, but I promise I am taking my computer. I will not abandon you guys for 2 weeks! I love this story too much to do that! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas for next chapter! Should it be in Tobias' POV about what just happened or what? IDK Writers Block is the struggle! HELP!**

**Love you all! ~Z**


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias' POV

We ride the train in silence until we are nearing the Dauntless compound again "I hate to say this, but... we have to get up." I say softly.

Tris doesn't budge.

I look down to see that she had fallen asleep in my arms. She looks so peaceful. I didn't want to have to wake her up, but we needed to get off the train. "Tris, Its time to get up" I say louder this time while rubbing her arm.

She looks up at me and says "Can we just ride this train forever?"

I laugh and begin to stand up with her. I walk over to the edge of the train car and look out "Its time to jump" I say.

Tris grabs my hand and says "On three ready? One... Two... Three!" and we jump onto the Dauntless compound platform.

We both run to keep our balance after jumping and then walk towards the enterance to Dauntless.

We walk hand in hand into the compound. Until I glance up and see cameras everywhere. I quickly release her hand and she looks up at me confused. "We can't do this here" I say

"What? why?" she says stepping further away from me.

"You're still an initate.. I don't want them thinking that I am favoriting you." I say trying to remove the distance between us

"Oh. Yeah you're right" she says with a sigh. "Let me take you back to the dorm" I say managing a smile.

"Okay." she says returning the smile.

We walk together to the initate dorm and I say "See you tomorrow Tris...I'm glad you're mine again"

"Until tomorrow Tobias." she says smiling and slips into her dorm room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PAGE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walk into the initate dorms at exactly 5 am and yell "Meet me in the pit in 5 minutes, unless you want to be factionless!"

I glance over at Tris who looks sleepy eyed, she meets my eyes and we both smile.

I leave the room and run to the pit. If I walked, the initates would beat me there.

I look at my watch, 5:04 and the first initates to show up are Al and Tris, the rest slowly file in after.

"Today is the first stage of physical training" I say eyeing all of the slower initates "Let's get to work." I say while they try not to dose off.

I watch as the initates hit the punching bags, I walk by Tris, who is doing extremely well compared to how she did in my simulation. She has perfect poise, but with power and stregnth too.

I walk closer to her, but not too close and whisper "You look good Tris.". I notice her blushing, but she doesn't stop hitting the punching bag.

After the first 6 hours are up, I dismiss everyone to lunch and freetime for an hour. "Be here at 1:00 sharp or else." is say as seriously as I can. I notice Tris leaving with Al and get kind of jealous, before I even realize what I'm doing, I say "Oh and Tris... can I speak with you for a minute?".

She tells Al something and then walks over to me. I wait to say anything until the door to the training room is completely shut and then I say "What's going on between you and Al?"

"Nothing... I think he has a thing for me, but I have my eyes on someone else" she says with a smirk on her face.

"And who might that be?" I say confidently.

"Well, he is two years older than me and really handsome..." she says inching closer to me "He has gorgeous muscles and is perfect" she says almost stepping on my feet.

"I wonder who that could be...?" I say slightly flexing my biceps and grabbing Tris' waist, pulling her in closer to me.

_Cameras._

I stop instantly and step back. Tris looks at me dissappointed and all I say is "I will meet you after dinner, okay?"

She looks kind of bummed, but says "Okay!" with a faint smile.

I walk with her to the cafeteria and leave her to sit with my friends, away from the initates this time.

"Who is that hot girl you walked in here with, Four?" Zeke asks.

I tense up, but force myself to calm down "Tris Prior, an initate" I say.

"Are you and her a thing?" He says sarcastically.

"I am her instructor if thats what you mean." I say managing a laugh.

"You look different Four." Lauren says from across the table. "Whats different?"

I try not to get red, I don't like having everyone stare at me "Nothing, just the same old Four." I say nonchalantly

"Well, were doing to the bar tonight... Wanna come?" Zeke asks me excitingly

"I would, but..." I have to make up an excuse, they can't know im going to be with Tris. "but, I am going over some things in the control room"

"Oh. Okay" Zeke says looking kind of dissappointed.

"Anyways. I have got to go" I say, getting up from the table. "Gotta go set up targets for knife throwing practice".

"Okay man! See you later!" Zeke says waving at me.

"Bye Four!" Lauren says smiling.

I walk past Tris' table and glance at her. She is too engrossed into her conversation to notice me walking by, so I keep walking and go to the traning room.

As I walk in, I see Eric standing there looking at the rankings on the wall.

"What are you doing in her?" I ask sternly

"Four! I decided I wanted to check out the transfers for a while." he says staring at the board of rankings.

"Okay, Be useful and help me set up the targets for knife practice then." I say irritated. I do not like Eric. Having him breathe down my neck when I'm working will not be fun.

**{Authors Note}**

**This is kind of a boring chapter, but It was necessary...**

**Thankyou for all the favorites... Please review! I need input. Tell me what im doing wrong if you don't like what I'm writing! Please, I want to be better!**

**Thanks Love you all ~Z**


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

I glance up at the big clock in the corner of the cafeteria, it says 12:55. "Guys it's time to go back to training" I say getting up from my seat.

"I hear were throwing knives today" Christinia says nervously.

"Hopefully not at eachother" Al says managing a laugh.

We start jogging back to the training room. I get this cramp in my side because I just ate two slices of Dauntless cake. "Two pieces of cake was a bad idea" I say going through the entrance to the training room.

"I completley agree" Christinia says grabbing her side too.

Tobias looks over at me and I notice the corners of his mouth turn up and I smile back.

The rest of us file in after us and the door shuts behind the the last initate with a slam and I hear a deep scratchy voice yell "Grab three knives and stand infront of a target!"

We all stare at eachother for a moment, looking for where the voice came from "Are you guys deaf? Go!" I glance in the corner where I thought the voice came from and see Eric staring at us from a far. I notice Tobias is tenser around Eric than he usually is around us.

We all grab our knives and stand across from our own targets. Will is next to Christinia, who is next to me, and I am next to Al.

"Four! Show the transfers what to do" Eric says strictly

Tobias walks over to me and my target and takes the knives out of my hands gently. I step back and he gets in this perfect stance. Stares into the heart of the target and throws the first knife.

_BANG_

The knife hits in the heart of the target and he throws again, hitting the target perfectly the other two times and steps back out of his trance. "The key is to keep your eye on the target" Tobias says with a pleased look on his face.

"Do what he did.." Eric says and everyone begins throwing

Before I throe my first knife, I practice my stance and movement. "What the hell are you doing stiff?" Eric says breathing down my neck.

"Practicing" I say not even bothering to turn around and look at him. "Can you even hit the target?" Eric asks smartly and I stop my movement and prepare to throw my first knife.

Nobody has hit the target yet, Christina and an Erudite transfer named Mark had come close, but didn't actually hit the target.

I step up and stare at the heart of the target and throw my first knife. The knife hits directly into the center of the heart of the target and a smile comes across my face.

"Nice stiff" Eric says staring at Al and moving closer to him. Al hasn't even hit the target at all yet.

"What are you stupid? Can a huge guy not hit a huge target?" Eric says

"I didn't mean to-" Al says shakily

Eric doesn't let him finish his sentence and says "Well go pick it up"

We all stop throwing knives and stare at them.

"Did I say stop!?" Eric yells angrily.

We all start to throw again and Eric says "Well?"

"But, they're throwing..." says Al

"Are you afraid?" Eric asks

"Of getting hit by an airborne knife? then Yes. Yes I am." Al says pretty confident.

"Everyone stop!" Eric yells and we stop so quickly, it was like someone hit a pause button. "Go and stand infront of the target. Four over here is going to throw knives at you until you learn not to be scared. Okay?"

Al moves to the target and looks scared.

_I can't let him do this... This happened in my simulation. I can do it. I won't flinch. Tobias won't hurt me._

"Stop!" I say right as Tobias gets ready to throw his knife. "This is stupid. Throwing knives at people proves nothing about being Dauntless" I say avoiding Tobias' eyes.

"Fine then stiff. That must mean you won't have any problem taking his place." Eric says with a smirk on his face.

I walk over to the target and trade places with Al. "Same rules" Eric says and nods to Tobias to throw again.

I stare into his beautiful eyes. He doesn't want to do this, I can see it. I manage a faint smile and he nods at me. "Ready?" he says staring into my eyes.

He throws the first knife. It hits about a foot away from my left leg. "Four, don't play with her..." Eric says annoyed.

Tobias throws another knife it is maybe an inch away from the top of my head. "Maybe a little off the sides?" Tobias asks sarcastically.

'Why not?" Eric says laughing.

Tobias throws the last knife and I feel a warm liquid running down my ear and onto my neck.

_He hit me. Just like the simulation. Why am I mad about it..?_

"Okay thats enough stiff." Eric says "Watch yourself. Everyone, dismissed until tomorrow morning."

I begin walking to the door when Tobias grabs my arm. "I'm sorry about that. I did it in the simulaiton, so I figured that you knew I would do it again." he says.

"Yeah, its okay..." I say lying.

He comes closer to me and wipes the blood off my neck and ear. "I love you Beatrice Prior" he says kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Tobias Eaton" I say wrapping his hand in mine.

"Come with me. Let's go somewhere private" He says walking me towards the training room exit.

**{Authors Note}**

**Im SOOOOO SORRY that I haven't posted in a couple days! I have been really busy helping my future step mom plan her wedding and get all the small stuff fixed! Ugh! So stressful! But, I really like this chapter and I think I am going to make the next one have lots of FourTris fluff! Also I'm trying to make the whole story the same as the original Divergent (Which I do NOT own) but different at the same time. I hope you guys like this... Im not getting any reviews right now and don't have as much motivation to write it... Please REVIEW so that I can know what I need to change. Or it just gives me motivation that someone enjoys reading what I write. Please let me know**

**Love you all ~Z**


	10. Chapter 10

Tobias POV

Tris and I walk hand in hand through the Dauntless compound. I don't even care who sees us. They're probably too drunk even to notice a trainer and a transfer.

"So... Where are you taking me?" Tris asks bubbling with excitement.

"You'll see" I say directing her to the left.

As we walk I glance down and notice Tris' face and how beautiful I remember she was. How beautiful she is. I resist the urge to grab her waist and kiss her, knowing that I want our first kiss to be where it was before. Our secret spot...

We walk in silence until we are climbing the steps to the chasm. I glance down and see her smiling, she knows where we are going now.

"I love you" she says giggling. We climb back onto a small rock that sits right behind the cascading waterfall and sit down. I grab Tris' waist and pull her ontop of me so that our eyes meet. "I love you more" I say.

She grabs my neck and pulls me in closer. I press my hands to the small of her back and kiss her slowly, it is just her and me again. All of the pain that we have experienced just fades away and I kiss harder, pulling her in closer.

We stay this way for a time that I know isn't long enough. "I missed this" Tris says, her lips brushing mine as she speaks.

"We should go" I say moving my hands to her waist.

"I want to stay here like this foreverr" she says refusing to lessen her grasp.

"We have simulations tomorrow" I say glancing down at my watch... "Well, we have simulations today" I say. Its 2:15 in the morning here at Dauntless and it still seems like midnight.

"Ooookkkaaayyyyyy" Tris says with a deep sigh and stands up.

"Don't worry, it gets easier now. You know that." I say taking her hand and moving towards the pit.

"I know. I hope it is as easy as it was." she says lowering her voice as we enter the pit full of drunken Dauntless members.

The pit looks like a certain dark haven as we walk through it. Everything is made of dark grey concrete and there are a couple different floor levels. Then theres the chasm. A beautiful but deadly waterfall and drop-off, one brave jump would end your life. Though, Tris and I use the cave behind the waterfall aqs our secret spot. In the eyes of a true Dauntless member, the pit is a beautiful place and a hell of a lot of fun. I love it here. I couldn't imagine myself living any where else. Mainly because of Tris, I couldn't imagine living anywhere else without Tris. She is a part of me that I couldn't bear living without. I have no idea what I would do without her. She is my rock.

When Tris and I reach the door to the dorm room I whisper to her so that nobody could hear "See you bright and early tomorrow". She giggles and relpies with "What did I do to deserve you?"

I smile and grab her other hand "I love you Beatrice Prior". "I love you too Tobias Eaton" she says standing on her tip toes and pecking me on the lips. "Until tomorrow Tobias" she whispers and slips through the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

**XXXXX PAGE BREAK XXXXX**

Tris POV

I close the door as quietly as I can and wait for the small 'click' I walk over to my bed and quietly slip in. My stomach is fluttering with butterflies and I can't help but smile as I close my eyes. As I drift off, I begin to dream of my life with Tobias. It's perfect. There are no factions and no divergent. Were ordinary people living in an ordinary world. Simple and perfect.

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulders "Wake up Tris! Wake up! Let's not be late to breakfast!" It's Christinia and she looks like she had been awake for a little whie, her hair was combed and parted and she already was dressed.

I get dressed and fix my hair. It's 5:30am. I got about 3 hours of sleep last night because of our late night outing.

Christinia, Will, Al and I walk to the cafeteria and grab some muffins and coffee. We sit in silence around a big table until Christina asks "What happened to you last night?" I don't know what to say. I can't tell them that I went out on a date with the instructor... "I was just exploring Dauntless." I say not making eye contact with them. "Oh okay." Christinia says smiling and grabbing Wills hand to hold.

"Are you guys together now?" I ask with a big grin on my face. "I guess you could say that" Will says staring into Christinia's eyes.

"Tris, do you have your eyes on anyone here at Dauntless?" Christinia asks expectantly. I glance over at Al and notice him stiffening as I lie and say "No, not really".

Al begins to stand up and say "I think we should go train". He avoids my eyes, I feel bad for him because he likes me and I can not return the feelings for him.

"Okay!" Christina says standing up pulling Will with her "Let's go! Lets go!" she says with the biggest smile on her face

I walk by Tobias and see him getting up to go to the training room and he waves me toward him.

_Does he really want to talk to me infront of all his friends? _

"Hey Tris! I want you to meet some people" Tobias says. "This is Lauren, Zeke, Jacob and Lucas" he points to each person as he says their name. "Everyone this is one of my initates, Tris". Everyone looks up at me and smiles... "Hi Tris" they all say in unison. "I figured since that you are doing so well through initation, you would like to meet some fellow Dauntless members. So, that you can look and feel like a Dauntless now." Tobias says. "Um. Yeah. Thanks. Nice to meet you guys" I say awkwardly. I step back reminding Tobias that we have to go and then he says "Yeah, we gotta go do some simulating!" adding the emphasis on the 'simu' part of the word. "Bye Four" they all say and we walk out.

"So those are my friends" he says grabbing my hand, interlocking his fingers in mine. "Yeah I figured.." I say squeezing his hand. "One day I hope I can go up to them and introduce you as my girlfriend" he says quietly. "Did you just call me your girlfriend?" I say giggling. He looks at me nervously like he had made a false move, but says "Um. Yeah. I just assumed that we were like we were before, so yeah... I guess I did.". O can't help but smile when he said that. My inner teenage girl comes out and I say "So now you're my boyfriend" .

We walk towards the simulation waiting room and I walk in first. Tobias waits a few seconds before walking in because we didn't want it to look like we were walking here together.

I sit down next to a nervous Christinia and we wait.

**{Authors Note}**

**Hey Guys! Guess what!? Im in Hilton Head! My dad is getting married in T minus 18 hours! I loooovvveeedd the reviews from everyone and it was much appreciated! Keep them coming! The more the merrier! Thankyou guys for all the support!**

**Question: Give me ideas of how I can change the ending to this story. No, I'm not going to have an Abnegation overthrow or any Erudite mind controlling. Give me some ideas and which ever one I choose will be given a personal shout out! Get me to 20 reviews!**

**Love you all! ~Z**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris POV**

Tobias walks into the simulation room a few seconds after me and says "Everyone sit down and wait until your name is called"..."We will go in order of the previous ranks, which are... Peter, Lucas, Uriah, Tris, Will, Lynn, Kendra, Christinia, Molly, Marlene, Al and Carol. So, Carol will go first and Peter will go last." he ushers Carol to the door of the simulation room. She looked really nervous since she didn't know what to expect in a simulation. I'm not nervous because I think I know what to expect. If it is like my simulation inside of a simulation, all will go well.

Will and I sit for what seems like hours until Tobias calls Will's name and then I'm left alone. I wait for about 20 minutes until Will walks out of the simulation room shivering and hugging himself.

_I wonder what his fear was? _

"Tris, you coming?" Tobias says holding the door open for me.

I walk into the simulation room and sit in the chair, I stare at Tobias working with all the needles. He doesn't return my stare but says "How are you?". I relax in the chair as he comes to me and wipes my neck with a disinfectant "Wonderful" I say as he injects the needle in my neck. "I'll see you in a few minutes Tris, I lov..." I drift off and don't hear the rest of what he was saying and go into my first fear simulation.

I am strapped on a table in Erudite and Tobias is sitting infront of me. "Whats happening?" I say a little shakily. "Be brave Tris" Tobias whispers to me as he gets punched in the face by an Erudite guard. "What are you doing stop!" I yell, but the guards keep punching and slapping him until he falls unconcious. Blood falls from his body and he becomes motionless, showing no emotion what so ever. "Please! Stop, you're killing him!" I yell at the top of my lungs, but they don't stop.

_Wait. It's just a simulation. I have to calm my heart rate and be Dauntless. Breathe..._

The guards finally stop and I look over to Tobias who is bruised to a pulp and isn't moving or breathing.

I open my eyes and see Tobias sitting in the chair he was originally in, typing on the simulation computer. "That was horrible" he says, not looking at me. "How long did I take?" I say trying to sit up. "Five minutes, the best yet, but not as good as you did in our simulation." he says helping me out of the chair. He presses his lips to mine and pulls me in close "Let's hope that will never happen" he says brushing his lips on my forehead as he speaks. "I love you" I say pulling away from his grasp. "Meet me tonight at our secret spot" he says walking me to the door and winking at me. I say "Okay" and walk out the door and find Christinia and Will waiting for me.

We walk to the cafeteria and sit at a small table built for maybe four people. Christinia and Will look really stressed, like their simulations are still in their mind. "What did you guys have" Christina asks us. "Freezing to death" Will says rubbing his arms. "Tris?" Christinia asks. "Uhhhh, oh. I had to watch my brother be beaten to death" I say, hoping she can't tell that I'm lying. "Oh wow, you guys had some tough ones" she says laughing. "You're making mine seem stupid." "What was yours?" I ask. "Lots and lots of snakes" she says looking around her. "Oh okay, well lets get some food" Will says grabbing Christina's hand pulling her up from the table.

We walk into the line and grab some food, I make sure to get one slice of cake this time instead of two and Christina does the same. We eat mostly in silence, besides Will whispering into Christina's ear, making her giggle beyond control. I was pretty much a third wheel the entire time. "Guys, I'm going to go walk around for a little while, okay?" I say getting up from the table, throwing my tray away. "Bye Tris!" Will and Christina say in unison.

I go to the transfers dorm and lay down and think to myself for a minute.

_I wonder how many fears I actually have? Seven? Six? Three? Could I really beat Four's number of fears? Oh crap! I have to meet Tobias tonight! I have to get ready!_

I jump out of my bed so fast that I hit my head on the bunk above me.

_Ouch_

I get up rubbing my head and walk over to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirrior and just stare.

_Ugh... I look horrible_

I decide to take a quick shower and look better for my date tonight with Tobias. Once I get out of the shower, I dry my hair and put it into a top knot. I find this V-neck top that shows my ravens tattoo and put it on, grap some black skinny jeans and some black combat boots. I grap some eyeliner that Christina made me buy and apply it lightly to the inner lines of my eyes.

I leave the bathroom and glance at the clock, 3:37. I still have a few hours until I have to go to the chasm to meet Tobias, so I decide to walk around the compound. I walk through the Pit and walk by the cafeteria and I listen to all the wild Dauntless members until I don't hear anyone anymore. I'm in the apartment section of the Dauntless compound. I continue to walk in silence until I hear footsteps behind me. I glance back to see who is there, and don't see anyone. I turn around and start to walk faster and I run into a tall man and he pushes me against the wall.

I can't see who it is, because he is so close to my face. I manage to push him back far enough to make out who it is.

It's Peter.

**{Author's Note}**

**Thankyou to all who answered my question about what I want to do with this story... I haven't really 100% decided on which one I want to use, but I'm thinking about turning it into one where they avoid war... I don't know... Let me know what you think! Oh and Thankyou to you guys who congratulated my dad on his wedding! He says thankyou to you all! It is so nice to know that someone that I don't really know, cares so much! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, when I get back home, I promise I will get back to updating reguarly!**

**Love you all~Z**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris POV**

"What do you want Peter?" I ask trying to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge.

"You" he says pushing me harder up against the wall. There is no space between his body and mine. I keep trying to get away from his grasp, but he is a lot stronger than me and I can't win with sheer force.

His response throws me off guard, "What?" I say extremely confused.

"I've wanted you since the day I saw you beat the crap out of Molly" He says trying to make it seem like a compliment.

"Peter. I like someone else, sorry" I say managing to break away from his grasp, but he grabs my arm and pulls me in, holding my neck with his arm. He pulls out a knife and presses it against my neck and says "Let's go for a walk, Tris". I don't fight back this time, because at any minute he could kill me.

He walks me to mine and Tobias' secret spot, behind the waterfall in the chasm, where no one can see or hear us.

_Thank God. Tobias will be here in a little while. He will save me_

He pushes me up againse the cold stone wall and begins to kiss me. The knife remains where it was before, on my neck and his other hand wanders down my spine onto the small of my back pulling me closer to him. "Why are you doing this?" I manage through all of his disgusting kisses. "You need to see that I'm better than that trainer, Four, you've been messing around with" his words come out cold as he throws my onto the ground. I try to fight back, but he is stronger than I am. I'm not as strong as I was in my simulation, so to him, it is probably an easy fight. He jumps onto me, pinning me to the ground and takes the knife and slits my wrists. I try not to scream in pain as the warm blood trickles down my hands onto the cold concrete floor.

"If you scream, I'll make it worse" Peter says as he starts to undo my shirt. I figit trying to find someway to fight back, but Peter doesn't budge.

_I need to let someone know I'm up here, I have to call ot to someone for help! Forget about 'making it worse', this is already worse!_

"Four! Help!" I scream as loud as I can since it will probably be the only scream that I get. "What did I just tell you Stiff? Peter says moving his hand to cover my mouth with one hand as he tries to undo buttons with the other.

I've lose so much blood that I am beginning to see black spots and I slowly begin to fall into unconsciousness, before I am completley gone I hear a familiar voice yell "Hey, What the hell do you think you are doing?" and then everything goes black.

**XXXXXXXPAGE BREAKXXXXXXX**

When I wake up I am in the infirmary. I am strapped down with IVs and monitors all over my body and bruises too. I look around to see if Tobias was there, but he isn't. I lay my head back and stare at the ceiling since I can't sit up, until I hear someone come in and say "Oh good. You're awake!". I lift my head up to see where the voice came from and it was just a nurse. She had long blonde curls and was pretty tan for a Dauntless. She was probably from Amity because of her perkiness and her apperance.

"My name is Carly, I'm your nurse" she says to perkily, at least for someone who works with emergency paitents.

_Yep. Amity, Carly is too happy of a name for Dauntless._

"What happened?" I croak out, still trying to sit up. "Let me help you" Carly says pushing a button making the back of my chair rise, putting he into a sitting position.

"You were attacked by another initate, Peter I think it was, and then you went unconscious. If it wasn't for Eric beating up Peter and bringing you here, you probably would have died from loss of blood." Carly says.

_Eric? I thought he hated me..._

"How long have I been here?" I ask with more stregnth in my voice. "About 12 hours. Not too long, but it took us some time to find your blood type. You are type O and most Dauntless aren't. So, we searched for a donor for type O blood and luckily found one. Your trainer, Four, he was the first to volunteer to help save you." she says while messing with some of the tubes connected to my arm.

"Where is he now?" I ask anxiously. "Actually, he is waiting outside for you. He was worried that his best girl fighter was viciously attacked. Would you like to see him?" she asks motioning towards the door. "Uhhh. Sure" I say trying not to seem too nervous/excited to see a man I am not supposed to be involved with. Carly leaves my room leaving the door open and I wait until Tobias' face peeks through the door.

"Hey" he says closing the door behind himl, so that it is just him and I.

"Hi." I say with a smile creeping onto my face.

He walks over to my bed and sits down next to my legs and faces me. "I was so worried about you..." he says grabbing my freezing hand into his warm ones. "I walked up to the chasm for our date and saw blood on the walls and the floor and started freaking out. You were late and I instantly knew something had happened to you." he says releasing my hands and putting his face in his hands, hiding his eyes from mine. "I'm so sorry Tris that I wasn't there to save you" he whispers from behind his hands.

I place my hand on his shoulder and say "Hey, it's not your fault that this happened to me.." hoping that would reassure him. "I am aware that you won't be able to save me everytime that I am in a bad situation, I think my simulation was a pretty good example of that...I love you no matter what". He removes his face from his hands and looks up at me. He grabs my face and pulls me into a soft, but passionate kiss "I love you too" he whispers, brushing his lips on mine has he speaks.

I break away from his embrace and become more serious "What did I miss in initation training today?". "Nothing actually." Since this big thing happened between two initates, and the best two at that. I decided to give everyone the day off" Tobias says grabbing my hand, lacing his fingers into mine.

"Do you know who saved me?" I ask Tobias, curious to see if he knows. "No. Do you?" he asks, more interested than I was. "Believe it or not, it was Eric." I say. Tobias' eyes grow wide and he moves his left eyebrow up as if to say 'what?'. "Yeah I know... I thought he didn't like me at all..." I say with a slight laugh. "I guess Eric isn't the villain afterall" Tobias says laughing with me.

"I guess so" I say.

**{Author's Note}**

**Hey guys! Hope you all like this chapter! Let me know what you think! Sadly, Im back home from Hilton Head, but that means MORE WRITING AND UPDATING! WOOHOO!**

**Question: What should be Tris' 6 fears give me some ideas! I want to change some of them!**

**Love you all ~Z**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tobias POV**

I wait with Tris in her hospital room until the doctor comes in. "Hello Tris, oh and Four?" the doctor says looking over at me curiously. "I didn't expect to see you here..." he says. "I was just checking in on one of my top initates" I say trying not to sound too defensive.

"Well okay, Tris, my name is Dr. Bryant" he says shaking Tris' hand. Tris grins at him and releases his hand. "How do you feel?" Dr. Bryant asks Tris. "Fine, a little tired, but i'm good. Umm.. When can I leave?" she asks.

Dr. Bryant begins to laugh and says "soon. Four? are you all still on stage 1 or moved onto 2?" he asks me. I look up at him and answer "Were in the middle of stage 2 and about to move onto 3". Dr. Bryant looks through some papers and then says "Well, all your levels are back to normal, and the stages are not physical anymore so, I think it is okay for you to leave now."

"Let me go check you out and then you will be free to go!" Dr. Bryant says shaking our hands then leaving the room. I run out the door after him and grab his arm "Hey do you know which room Peter is in?" I ask. "Are you his trainer too?" Dr. Bryant asks suspicously. "Yes I am. I need to talk to him about consequences." I say sternly. Dr. Bryant looks down at his paper again and says "Well I'm sorry Four, but Peter checked out yesterday, so he should be at training". "Thankyou" I say and walk back into Tris' room.

When I walk back into Tris' room, I see Tris is already ready to leave. She is wearing black tight jeans, black combat boots and a black longsleeve v-neck that shows her ravens tattoo and her bruises. "Where did you go?" she asks.

"To see where Peter is" I say in response.

"And?" she asks. "He checked out yesterday and is training. I have to go do simulations today, but I wanted to let you know that you can sleep in my apartment tonight if you want... So you don't have to sleep in the same room as Peter." I say walking up to her.

"Okay" she whispers quietly and laces her fingers through mine. I pull her in closer to me and press my hands to the small of her back. "I love you" I whisper to her. "I love you too" she whispers and presses her lips to mine. We share a long passionate kiss until I pull away and say "I have to go, see you tonight Tris." She smiles at me and says "Until tonight Tobias.." and I walk out of her room into the halls of Dauntless.

I walk into the simulation room and glance at the clock. 12:45, the initates will be here in 15 minutes, so I decide to go through my fear simulation. I inject the serum into my neck, sit down and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes I am standing ontop of the ferris wheel alone. I am about 300 feet above ground. I look down and suddenly feel sick to my stomach.

_Jump. Don't be a pansycake. Just jump._

I look down and allow my feet to slip. As the ground comes closer and closer to me I think of how bad it will hurt hitting it. I watch the ground as it comes closer, 20 feet, 10 feet, 5 feet. I wait for the pain or sudden death from the impact, but it doesn't come.

I open my eyes and I am in a tunnel with Tris. "Come on!" she yells with excitement and runs away. I don't see any harm in it, so I chase after her. As I am running I notice that the tunnel is getting smaller and smaller in size. I turn around and see that I cannot go back. There is a cemet wall closing in on me as I move. "Tobias! Are you coming?" Tris yells from inside the shrinking tunnel. I follow her voice, hoping that I will find her. I am now on my hands and knees crawling "Tris!" I call hoping to hear her voice again. I continue to move, hoping that I will either find Tris or find an exit. I keep going until I am in a crouching position. I can't move at all. I am going to die here.

_Calm down. Relax. This isn't real. Deep breaths._

All the walls suddenly move back into a big grey square. There are small pictures on the walls of my mother and father. I am in Abnegation. "This is for your own good" I hear a voice say and I turn around to see my father, but not my father. He is 5 feet taller than Marcus. He holds out a belt and swings it back then thrashes it at me. I take the first blow, then realize that I can beat him. He tries to hit me again with the belt, but I grab it and jerk it out of his grasp. I rush at him and punch him multiple times in the face and body until he dissappears.

Next, I am at the enterance to the Bureau. I am standing with Christinia and Amar. We walk in and see Cara, she looks devastated. "What happened Cara? Where's Tris?" I ask her. "Im so sorry Tobias." she says. Christinia steps forward and says "Sorry about what? Tell us what happened!".

_Tris. Oh no. Oh God no. This is from my simulation. I can't be calm knowing she is dead. I can't. I can't_

"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb. She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, bur she... she was shot by David. She didn't make it. I'm so sorry" Cara says. starting to sob.

Christinia sinks to her knees and Amar looks down.

_I have to get out of here. I can't deal with this. This isn't real. It isn't. It can't be._

I close my eyes, fighting back tears and take a couple deep breaths.

I wake up with cold beads of sweat on my forehead. I am breathing heavily and had a few tears on my cheek. I look over to the clock. 12:53, it took me eight minutes for only four fears. Four fears then, four fears now. Nothings changed. I hear the door open and I look up to see who it is. It's Tris. "Hey."

I get up from the chair and walk over to her and embrace her in a warming hug. I needed this. Knowing she is alive and in my arms, is all I need. "What's a matter?" Tris says moving her head from my shoulder to look at me directly. I glance in the small window on the door and see initates slowly coming in. "I'll tell you about it tonight." I say. "Okay" she says and begins to walk out. "Wait. Are you doing the sims today?" I ask and she turns around. "Uh yeah I guess, since I was released and all, I guess I will." Tris says. "You wanna go first?" I ask motioning her to the chair. "Its 12:00, so why not?" I say. "Okay" she says and sits down in the chair I just was in. I inject her with the simulation serum and her second fear begins.

**Tris POV**

I open my eyes and I am in Abnegation. I am running with my mother and father through the city and were being shot at. "Behind that wall!" my father yells and we race to the wall with him. "We can't out run them, and were all out of amo." my mom says looking saddened. "We love you Beatrice." my father says grabbing my mothers hand. I smile and the both give me a hug.

Then, things take a turn for the worse. My parents share a passionate kiss and then run out from behind the wall. "What!? NO!" I shout trying to stop them, but they keep running, taking the guards with them. My father gets shot in the leg and falls to the ground, taking my mother with him. She gets shot in the arm and screams with pain. The guards advance towards them continuing shooting. "MOM! DAD!" "STOP!" I scream with tears running down my face.

_This isn't real. Be brave. Calm your heart rate._

I take a couple deep breaths and look over to my parents limp bodies. They never let go of eachothers hand. The died for me. I take a final deep breath and wake up.

I sit up and realize I am sweating and have tears running down my face. "Hey, it's okay. Tobias says pulling me into a hug". I pull away from his hug and ask "How long was I in there?". He smiles at me and says "Three minutes, even better than the last time."

All I want to do right now is leave this room, so I say "Okay, Thanks." I give Tobias a quick kiss and say "I'll see you tonight, okay?". He looks dissappointed, but says "Okay". I walk out the back door and go to the tattoo parlor. I need to talk to Tori.

**{Author's Note}**

**Hey guys! Hope you all are having a better summer than I am... I am so BORED! The unfortunate part is that my boredom comes with writer's block. So it took me three days to come up with this chapter. I hope you guys like it! Oh and I would like to give a personal shout out to *writerwithheart* for giving me some awesome ideas for Tris' fear landscape! **

**Question: Should I make up a War? or just develop this story into a 'No War' type of story? Lemme know what you think!**

**Love you all **

**~Z**

_. _


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV

I walk through the pit and find the tattoo parlor. I go to Tori's booth and see her packing up for the night. "Hey Tris! Ca I help you with something?" she says. "Uh, you said we could talk, if I ever needed to. So... can we?" I ask. "Of course!" she says zipping up her bag ans picking it up "Lets go to my a[artment. It's a lot quieter there". Tori ushers me to follow, and I do.

We stop at room 703, and Tori unlocks the dooe and leads me in. Her apartment is beautiful. The walls are painted a dark matte gray and there are black shiny accents on each wall. Most of her furniture is a leathery black, but there are occasional white furniture pieces too. "I was originally from Candor, if you haven't noticed... Come sit!" Tori says pointing to the chair across from her's.

I walk over to the chushiony chair and sit. Tori starts to stand up "So, what did you want to talk about?" she says walking towards her kitchen. Before I can answer her first question she yells  
You want anything to eat or to drink?". "

_Now I see the Candor in her..._

"No, I'm good, but thankyou anyways!" I yell back. She comes walking back with a bag of orange chips and a black can. "What are those?" I ask staring at her food. She starts to laugh and says "You stiffs never cease to amaze me... The aree Doritos" she says holding up the orange colored chip and offering it to me. "And this is a _monster_, it's an energy drink. If all you do in the day is work at a tattoo parlor, then these come in handy." she says and lets out another laugh and I laugh with her. I try the chips and the drink and really like them.

_I'll have to buy these after initation is over. _

"So, what'd you want to talk about again?" Tori asks. "My aptitude test..." I say and suddenly Tori goes serious. "Okay, shoot" she says. I take a deep breath and tell her "So, I've been in stage 2 for about a week now and so far all of my fears have related some how to my test...". Tori looks deeply concerned and says "Tris... your test was different than most people's. It caused you a lot of great emotion. I would understand why it gives you such fear too." she says.

I sit there and think about what she just said.

_Wait, I get it now. I'm afraif of all the bad things that happened in my aptitude test, because I am afraid they will actually happen in real life._

I dont realize how long I was pondering that realization until Tori interrupts my thinking and asks "Are you okay?". "Um. Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking" I say kind of shaking my head, bringing myself back to reality."Well, do you want to go get some dinner? It is a good time to go now because the food is fresh." she says pointing to the clock across the room, it's 5:45 pm.

_Has it really been 5 hours. Wow. Doesn't seem like it._

"Uh. Sure." I say and we get up and walk to the cafeteria together.

We get our food and sit at this small square table. "So...? How's Four?" Tori asks in a silly lovey-dovey way while winking at me. I blush and manage to say "Good" from all the food in my mouth. Tori smiles and begins eating her food.

We eat in silence unitl some random man comes up behind Tori and kisses her on the cheek. Tori smiles and pulls him down next to her into a stronger, more passionate kiss. She pulls away and turns red as she turns towards me "Tris this is Lucas, my fiance, and Lucas this is Tris, my friend. Lucas turns towards me and nods his head while saying "Sup." The both turn back to eachother and completley forget that I'm there.

I realize that I am thirdwheeling right now and am unwanted, so I say "Oh. I just realized that I have to run." as I get up from the table "It was nice meeting you Lucas and Tori, I will talk to you later." Tori looks up at me for a moment and says "See you later Tris!" and then returns her gaze back to Lucas.

I glance up at the clock in the cafeteria, 6:23, Tobias should be done with the initates by now so I go through the food line again and grab two pieces of Dauntless cake and head for his room. I realize that I have not overcome my fear of intimacy yet, so I get kind of nervous as I walk to Tobias' room.

I get to the door and knock three times. "Who is it!?" Tobias yells. thorugh the door. "It's me! Now open the door before I drop your cake!" I yell with a smile on my face, even though I know he can't see it. "Wait just a minute! I'm not... Um. Ready! Yeah. I'm not ready! Oh and don't you dare drop the cake!" he yells in return. I let out a deep sigh and wait at his door as I hear him moving thigs around his room.

Five minutes later, Tobias opens the door and he seems kind of out of breath. "Hello beautiful." he says smiling at me. I smile at him and sarcastically say "Are you gonna let me in? Or are we just going to eat the cake in the hallway?". He laughs and pushes his door completley open for me to see his room. I walk in and my mouth drops completley open "Oh. My. God! Tobias!" I say. The room is dark and lit with a bunch of candles. He made it much cleaner too than his simulation room too. "You like it?" he says taking the plate of cake out of my hand. "I love it." I say turning around to face him. He already dug into his cake and had chocolate on his face. I can't help but laugh... "What?" he says with cake in his mouth. "Youre a mess."

I go sit on the couch and Tobias follows. We both eat our cake in silence until Tobias' fork finds its way over to my unfinished cake and I say "What do you think you're doing?" He looks up at me kind of shocked, but steals a bite anyway. "Hey! Not nice!" I say turning my back towards him so that he can't steal anymore cake.

He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him and embraces me in a hug from behind. I quickly finish my last bit of cake and set the plate on the ground with Tobias'. I turn around to face him and he pulls me onto his lap. "Why did you run away today after your simulation?" he asks me. "I don't know... I guess I just didn't want to talk to you about it just yet. I also wanted to ask Tori a couple questions too..." I say. He looks kind of offended that I didn't want to talk to him about it, but says "Well you can talk to me whenever you want too. I am always here for you". I smile at him and my eyes begin to drift from his eyes to his lips. He must notice, because he grabs my waist and pulls me in for a long kiss. We stay this way for what seems like forever, but Tobias pulls away and says "Lets go lay down".

We get up and walk over to his bed. We lay down and he pulls me closer to him, snuggling up to me. "Tobias?" I ask. "Mmhmm?" he responds. "Why did you look so stressed when I walked into the simulation room today?" I ask and turn around to face him.

"I had just went through my fear landscape..." he says messing with the hem of his shirt. "And?" I ask softly. "I still have four fears, but they're all different now." he says "You were in two of the four..."

"My worst fear was the end of the aptitude test simulation..." he says. "When Christinia, Amar and I came back to the Bureau to find out that you were dead."

I look into his eyes that are welling up with tears. "I love you Tobias. And as long as I have a say in it... I will be around for a long time." I whisper to him. "I love you more" he says cupping my face in his hands pulling me in for one last kiss before we both drift off together.

I awake to the sound of Tobias' alarm and he quickly turns it off. "Goodmorning beautiful." Tobias whispers with his tired morning voice. I can't help but smile and reply "Goodmorning". We hold eachothers gaze until I realize that today is the last day of initation, fear landscape day. I lift my self up to see the clock over Tobias' shoulder, 5:02. I have about an hour until I have to take my final test. "Do you want me to go grab some breakfast for us?" Tobias asks. I smile at him and say "That would be nice" and Tobias gets up, puts some shoes on and leaves me alone in his room. I have nothing better to do, so I decide to go take a shower.

When I get out of the shower, I notice some black clothes with a note on top of them on the bathroom counter. I wrap myself in a towel and read the note.

_I went to get breakfast and realized you wouldn't have any clean clothes to wear... So I bought you some. Wear this today and join me for some breakfast :)_

_XO ~T_

I can't help but smile and set the note card down. I put on the black skinny jeans and the dark gray tanktop, brush my hair out to let it dry naturally and then put on the black leather jacket that Tobias bought for me.

I walk out of the bathroom to see Tobias waiting for me to eat. I go and sit with him and say "Thankyou". He just smiles and whispers in my ear "You look good Tris.". I instantly burst into giggles, remembering the first time he said that to me.

We eat breakfast and talk together until the clock reads, 5:50. It is time for me to do my fear landscape. I start to get nervous. "Don't worry Tris. You'll do fine..." Tobias says pulling me into a warming hug before we leave his apartment.

"I hope so..." I say as we leave.

**{Author's Nore}**

**Thankyou Guys for the Awesome reviews! Keep them coming! I have decided on what the story will turn into, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Hope you guys are having a good summer!**

**Love you all!**

**~Z **


	15. Chapter 15

Tris POV

Tobias takes my hand and laces his fingers through mine and we walk through the Dauntless compound, until we reach the door of the room that I will be doing my fear landscape in. "Hey, you'll do fine." Tobias says kissing my forehead. I smile and let go of his hand. I I take a deep breath then walk through the door.

When I walk in I see Tori standing by the chair with a sringe. I look around and see a window, but I can't see through it. "Sit down. Let's get started" Tori says and I do so. I rest my head against the back of the chair and Tori injects me with the landscape serum. "Be brave Tris" she says and I close my eyes.

I open my eyes and I am standing in an empty field. I look up to see a flock of birds swarming towards me.

_How did I do this in my aptitude test... Don't go in the water. A gun! _

I think as hard as I can about a gun until one appears in my hand. I can see that the birds are crows now and they are getting closer. I begin firing the gun at the crows and some go down, but some keep flying towards me. I keep shootting at the crows, but some have landed on me, knocking me to the ground, pecking and scratching at my skin. I know I can't stop shooting because more will come at me. I take deep breaths and continue shooting until it all goes silent.

I stand up and see I am in Tobias' room. "Congratulations on your fear landscape" he says walking towards me. He pulls me into a strong, but messy kiss and pushes me against his bed. "Four. Stop. Four." I say trying to push him off of me. He continues to kiss me all over and I manage to move my leg and knee him in the gut. "What are you doing!?" Tobias screams in anger.

"Finishing what I started" I say and walk out of his room.

I step out of Tobias' room and I am in Erudite laying on a metal table. I suddenly feel like I am about to die. I feel sick and weak, at the breaking point. I turn my head to see Jeanine taking notes and running some tests on me.

_This is just like my aptitude test. I'm being tortured and tested in Erudite..._

"Since tomorrow is the day of your execution, I figured we would do you a small favor." Jeaning says. I struggle to talk but manage "What could you do for me?". "We assumed you would like to know who had the idea of practically torturing you, instead of killing you on the spot." Jeanine says and ushers me to look on the other side of the table. I turn my head and see Caleb.

_Don't get sad. Don't get angry. Keep moving._

"I don't care." I say removing my eyes from Calebs and the test moves on.

I am standing in a small glass container in a dark room. Nobody is in here. The bottom of the container starts to fill up with water quickly and I begin to panic. The water is up to my knees now and I don't know what to do. I start to bang on the glass, hoping someone will help me. The water is at my waist now. I realize that no one is going to save me. The water is at my neck and I take my final breaths before the water takes over the oxygen. I am out of air. I will die in here.

_This isn't real. Break the glass._

I start to hit the glass with my hand. A small crack forms and I continue hitting that one spot until the glass shatters.

I stand up to see that I am in Abnegation I am running with my mother and father through the city and were being shot at. My father points to this small wall and yells "Go behind that wall!". We all race to the wall together. We are all breathing heavily and my mom manages "We can't out run them, and were all out of amo." she grabs my fathers hand and it looks like there talking with their eyes, without words. "We love you Beatrice." my father says. They both give me a hug and then stand up, then they share a passionate kiss. "What are you doing?" I ask and they run into the firing zone. "What!? NO!" I shout trying to stop them, but they keep running, taking the guards with them. My father gets shot in the leg and falls to the ground, taking my mother with him. She gets shot in the arm and screams with pain. The guards advance towards them continuing shooting. "Stop! Please! Stop!" I scream with tears running down my face.

_This isn't real. Be brave. Calm your heart rate. Keep moving._

I take a couple deep breaths and look over to my parents limp bodies. They never let go of eachothers hand. The died for me. I take a final deep breath and I wake up.

I am in my landscape room, but with Uriah, Marlene, Tori, Will, Al, Lynn and both my parents.

_I am still in my test._

"Tris." Lynn says. "Tris." Uriah says. "Tris" Al says. They all say my name multiple times circling around me. "You could have saved me!" my mother says. "You could have saved me!" my father says. "You could have saved me!" Will says. Then they all say "You could have saved me!". Louder and louder as they continue circling around me. I put my hands over my ears and fall onto my knees, but I can still hear them. "Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" I yell through all the tears

_This isn't real. Everyone is still alive. Keep moving._

I stay on my knees and take deep breaths as everyone around me continue shouting at me. I wipe my eyes and breathe and then, it all goes silent.

I stand up from my crouching position and see I am in Erudite again. I instantly become strapped to a chair, unable to move. I glance up and see Tobias' face. "What's going on?" I say a little shakily. "Be brave Tris" Tobias whispers to me as he gets punched in the face by an Erudite guard. "What are you doing stop!" I yell, but the guards keep punching, slapping and kicking him until he falls unconcious. Blood falls from his body and he becomes motionless, showing no emotion what so ever. "Please! Stop, you're killing him!" I yell with tears streaming down my face, but they don't stop. "Please." I croak and close my eyes.

_Tobias is alive. This isn't real. Let's finish._

The guards finally stop and I open my eyes and look over to Tobias who is bruised to a pulp and isn't moving or breathing. He is dead. I take a deep breath and close my eyes again.

I wake up to the sound of clapping and people shouting. "Nice job Stiff!" Eric says coming up to me. I realize that I am sweating a lot and had tears going down my face. I quickly wipe them off and stand up "Thanks." I say. "Banquet is at 7, don't be late." Eric says opening the door for me and I walk out.

The first person I see when I leave the landscape room is Tobias. "Told you that you would do fine!" he says with a smile on his face. I walk closer to him and ask "How long did I take?". He looks down at his watch and laughs "Eight minutes, thats the same time it takes me for my four fears." he says. "It felt like forever though..." I say. "Lets go get some food and get ready for the rankings." Tobias says grabbing my hand.

We go to the cafeteria, which is pretty empty, and grab some food and bring it back to Tobias' room. We eat mostly in silence because I was still pondering what I just experienced in my landscape. Tobias breaks the silence and says "If you want to talk about it... we can". "No. Not yet. But, I'm kind of tired. Can I take a nap?" I say then yawning. Tobias laughs and throws our food away then grabs my hand and leads me over to the bed. We both go under the covers and lay down. Tobias sets an alarm for 6pm so that we can get ready for the banquet. "I love you Tris." Tobias says cuddling me in his arms.

I would have says 'I love you' back, but I am already too far gone.

**{A/N}**

**So... Those are Tris' SEVEN fears! Thankyou to *writerwithheart* for giving me 4 of the 7 ideas! Hope you enjoy it! Keep Reviewing! I love all your feedback negative or positive! It makes me a better writer!**

**Q: Who would you like to see make and not make Dauntless initation? Lemme know!**

**Love you all!**

**~Z**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tobias POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, 6:00pm. It's time to get ready for the banquet. I glance down to see Tris snuggled up next to me with her head on my chest. She looks so peaceful, I don't want to distrub her, but she is the one who wanted to get up at 6. I shake her lightly and rub her back, hoping that will wake her up. "Hmmmmm" she groans and I smile "It's time to get ready for the banquet and go see your rankings". "MmmmKay" she mutters and rolls over, stretching lightly.

I get up and grab some semi-nice clothes, a pair of black jeans and a black v-neck muscle shirt. I walk over to the bathroom and change.

When I come out, I see Tris still lying on the bed sleeping. I walk over to the dresser and find some of Tris' clothes for her to wear. I pull out the first things I find, some black leggings, a black tanktop and a black workout jacket. I fold them all and place them on the night stand next to Tris. "Triiiisss" I say in a tune. "It's time to get up.". "Nooo" she moans and I say "Don't make me pick you up...". She smiles and says "I'd like to see you try." I laugh and advance towards her, picking her up bridal style. "Tobias! I get it! I'm up! Put me down.." she yells and I deny her. I walk her over to the small kitchen and set her on the counter. "What was the point of that?" she remarks and I try to kiss her, but she stops me. "I have to get ready...It's 6:30 and I want to get good seats..." she says jummping off the counter and slides past me. "Okay?" I say and she runs into the bathroom to get dressed.

When Tris comes out of the bathroom she is all dressed and has some makeup on. "Tobias. You put together this outfit?" she says kind of shocked. "Um yeah?" I state and she smiles "Oh my god Tobias! It actually matches!" she says. "Well you look beautiful Tris" I say walking over to her trying to be closer to her, but she rejects me and says "Are you ready? Let's go...". "Tris, whats a matter?" I say confused at why she won't come near me. "Nothing... I'm fine." she says a little too confidently. She offers me her hand and I lace my fingers through hers and we leave my apartment.

As we are walking through the halls of Dauntless, I gain the courage to ask Tris a question "So, uh, Tris?". "Yes?" she says. She smiles up at me and I instantly become extremely nervous. "Um, so I was wondering if you, ya know, would like to um... move in with me?" I say awkwardly. She smiles up at me and giggles.

_Is it something I said?_

I tense up at her humor and she looks up and apparently notices. She squeezes my hand and says "Tobias, I would love to move in with you." I bend down and kiss the side of her forehead, but she pulls away. I stop, getting kind of frustrated and push her up against the wall "What is a matter Tris? Really?". She looks down and doesn't reply. "Tris. Why have you been so distant? Why won't you let me kiss you? Why-" I say, but she interrupts me. "Because I'm still afraid of you! Because my fear landscape put me through hell! Because I'm scared Tobias!" she yells at me and I slowly back away. "You're afraid of me? Even after all you've been through?" I ask. She pauses before she replies, looking down at her shoes. "I'm sorry, I guess since it never actually happened, I never lost the fear." she says looking up at me now with tears in her eyes.

I don't know what to say, so I pull her into a warming hug, and this time she doesn't pull away. "I love you more than you can imagine Tris, and you have no reason to be afraid because we're on your terms. I love you and nothing will change that" . She pulls away from the hug and pulls me into our first kiss in a day. "I love you too Tobias, I love you too." she whispers. I feel as her lips move, barely touching mine. I pull away and glance down at my watch, 6:53. "Uh Tris?" I laugh "We have to go, it's 6:53.". "Oh, okay" she smiles and we go into the cafeteria for the banquet.

When we get to the cafeteria enterance, we both let go of eachothers hands and Tris runs off to meet Christinia, Al and Will. I walk over to the stage where Eric stands. "Thought you weren't going to make it." Eric remarks. I don't say anything back and he taps on the mircophone. It takes several minutes for everyone to quiet down, but when they do, Eric begins. "Today our initates finished their initation, but only ten will be an official Dauntless. To be Dauntless you must be brave and willing to stand up for one another, blah, blah, blah, okay well I bet you all don't care what I have to say and want to see the rankings, so here they are." As if on cue the rankings pop up on the screen behind Eric and everyone begins to cheer, pounding their fists on the table and in the air. I look up on the screen and see:

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Will

4. Marlene

5. Christina

6. Lucas

7. Peter

8. Lynn

9. Mark

10. Kendra

I turn around to see Tris grinning from ear to ear, but she looks sort of worried. As I walk over to her, Al comes into view. He is sitting in the corner crying. He didn't make it into Dauntless. Tris and him were good friends, so I understand why she wouldn't be 100% happy about the rankings. I disreguard Al and walk over to Tris "Congratulations" I whisper in her ear. She smiles, turns around and looks me in the eyes "Thankyou" she whispers back and grabs my hand. I let go and say "Tonight." she looks up at me and smiles and turns around to talk to Christina who is giddy beyond belief.

I walk over to Al who is still crying. I get into my instructor mode. "Get up." He stands up and continues to sob, but tries to hold it in. "Stop being a pansycake. You're making your friends over there, who did make it into Dauntless upset. Get your stuff together and get out." I say a little too harshly. "Fine" Al says and runs out of the cafeteria crying, but not in the direction of the dorms.

_Wonder where he went?_

I walk over to Zeke who is talking to Uriah and Marlene. "Hey man!" I say to Zeke and I look over to Uriah and Marlene and say "Congrats you guys!" in a friendly way. I have known Uriah and Marlene since I came to Dauntless, so were more friends than anything. "Thanks Four!" Uriah says patting me on the back. I notice he is holding Marlene's hand and I just smile. "So Zeke?" I say "You ranked third in our initate class, and Uriah ranked second? What are you going to do about that?". Uriah and I both start laughing and Zeke turns to Uriah and says "You better start running little brother!" and they both run away, Zeke chasing Uriah.

Marlene starts laughing and I do too. "Four! Uriah and Zeke are having a party in Zeke's room tonight after the banquet. You should come!". I don't really like parties, especially with new immature initates, but maybe this one will be better. "Who all is going to be there?" I ask and she says "Every initate that made it was invited and some random Dauntless members that decide they are in a partying mood!".

_Since Tris is going, I should go._

"Okay! I guess I'll come!" I say and she says "Okay! Great! See you then!" and I walk away. I go over to Tris' table where she, Christina and Will sit and I stiffen and get back into instructor mode. "You guys know there is a party at Zeke's tonight?" I ask and they all shake there heads because their mouths are filled with food. "You all are coming right?" and they shake their heads again. I make sure to see that Tris is shaking her's because I wouldn't go if she doesn't. "Well see you all then. Congratulations." I say and walk away.

I decide to go to my room since I have nothing better to do. When I get there I undress and take a shower. Being around a bunch of drunk sweaty Dauntless members at a banquet full of different smelling foods, makes you feel unclean.

I get out of the shower and put my clothes back on and get ready to leave again. I apply gel to my hair and shave. I make sure I grab my keys and head for Zeke and Uriah's party.

**{A/N}**

**Okay so, I'm sorry for this short and boring chapter... It was a sort-of necessary filler... Well Tris made it into Dauntless! WooHoo! And guys I am LITERALLY SO EXCITED for the FOUR stories to be published on July 8th! I will have probably finished the entire thing by July 9th! I am so excited!**

**Q: What questions would you like be asked in Truth or Dare?**

**Thankyou all for the Reviews! Literally everyone of them make my day even better! They are really appreciated! **

**Love you all!**

**~Z**


	17. Chapter 17

Tris POV

Christinia and I stay in the cafeteria for a while after the banquet ended. We were just sitting there telling eachother stories, eating cake and laughing. In that moment I realized that this was what my life was going to be like. Happy.

I am sitting there laughing as Christina rambles about her old english bulldog from Candor until I hear a someone yell "Quit being such a pansycake! Take it like a man!" and instantly realize the voice was Zeke's. He was chasing Uriah through the pit and into the cafeteria. Uriah stops right infront of our table, not even realizing that we were here and gets body checked by Zeke. Pinning him to the ground. Zeke pulls back a fist and says "Nah man I'm just kidding..." He takes a minute to catch his breath "I'm proud of you!" he helps Uriah stand up and gives him a brotherly hug.

"Oh! Hey Christina and Tris!" Uriah says slightly turning red.

"Hey" Christina and I both say in unison. "When and where is the party tonight?" I ask lonesom this time.

"Oh! The party! It's in Zeke's room and it is probably starting without the hosts even there! Let's go!" Uriah says grabbing out wrists and pulling us to the doors of the cafeteria.

We run to Zeke's room in which the base is already blaring and the stench of alcohol is present. I can tell Uriah is excited because of the way he bounces on the balls of his feet. He opens the door to Zeke's apartment and we walk in.

"Hey there she is!" someone shouts as I walk in. Everyone looks to me to see who "she" is and someone starts chanting "Number One! Number One! Number One!" and everyone else chants along, picking me up and passing me around, as if I was croud surfing. "Number One! Number One! Number One! Number One!" I laugh with happiness and excitement and look over to Christina who is laughing at me "Can I get a little help here?" I call out to her and she laughs even harder "Nope! This one's all you!" she says and dissappears into the crowd. I continue this surf until someone drops me and I realize I am falling, but someone catches me. Someone with strong, buff, warm arms. Tobias.

"Woah there! Are you okay?" he asks holding he bridal style infront of everyone.

"I am now" I say quietly, so that he is the only one who can hear me.

"Good" he says setting me down gently. I can tell that he is resisting the urge to kiss me right then and there, so I decide to make conversation "So, Four, do you want to go sit over there" pointing to a table where Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Christina and Will sit.

"Sure" he says walking towards the table and I follow.

"Four! Tris! You guys come to join in on some Truth or Dare?" Zeke asks with the biggest smile on his face. I glance down and notice that he is sitting oddly close to Shauna. They must be together or something.

"I'm in!" I say and look over to Tobias who looks weary of playing.

"Come on Four! It'll be fun!" Christina whines and I nudge him with my elbow.

"Fine... I'll play..." he says with a deep sigh and we take the last two seats at the table.

"Okay so, the rules are simple." Zeke starts. "You willk ask someone of your choice, Truth or Dare. If they pick truth-" "Like a pansycake!" Uriah interrupts and Zeke just disreguards his little brother. "You will have to ask them a personal question. And if they pick dare, you must dare them to do something, anything. Now, if the person refuses to give you an answer or do the dare, they will have to remove one layer of clothing. Alright?"

We all nod in unison and Zeke says "Since I introduced the rules, I get ot go first. Little brother, Truth or Dare?" Uriah smiles and quickly responds "Dare! I ain't no pansycake". Zeke gets this devious smile on his face and whispers something in Shauna's ear which makes her laugh and then says "I dare you to go jump into the arms of the first person you see in the pit". We all start laughing and Uriah says "Deal" and they both run out of the room.

We are waiting for about five minutes until Zeke and Uriah come back laughing their heads off and Uriah holding his back, as if he landed on it. "It was Max! He jumped into Max's arms and Max stared at him and dropped him!" Zeke says through laughter and we all burst out laughing too.

Uriah wipes a few tears from his face from laughing hard and turns to Marlene "Truth or Dare, Marlene?".

She smiles and says "Truth, I don't know if I want to get dared by a Pedrad brother!".

"Fine, you pansycake." Uriah mutters and then goes serious.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Marlene's face brightens up instantly and smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen her wear "Yes!" she exclaims and they embrace in a hug.

Marlene turns to face Tobias "Four, Truth or Dare?"

I realize he probably will never pick truth because he doesn't want anyone to ask what his name is, and he can't show his tattoo either.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss one of the girls sitting at this table" Marlene says motioning her hand in a circle, pointing to everyone around the table. Tobias blushes and turns to face me. He cups my cheeks in his hands and pulls me into one of the most passionate kisses that we have shared. It doesn't last long enough though. Tobias pulls away and I realize that everyone is staring with their eyes wide and jaws slightly dropped. I instantly turn red and I glance over to Tobias, who is as red as I am.

Tobias regains himself and turns to Will "Truth or dare, Will?"

"Truth."

"What was your worst fear?"

Will looks down for a minute, contemplating if he wants to remove a layer of clothing or not, and eventually answers "Being killed by someone that I thought was a friend"/

When he said that I instantly go cold. Remembering my aptitude test, where I was forced to shoot Will because he was under simulation. I guess Tobias notices my uncomfort and takes my hand and laces his fingers through mine under the table.

We continue to play the game for about a half an hour, most of the people at and around the table are becoming drunk or drunker and the dares are becoming funnier and funnier. Christina just asked me "Truth or dare" when Peter came up to our table, coming straight towards me. Tobias squeezes my hand and then releases it, as a sign that he is here for me even though he just let go of my hand.

"Well well well. There she is. Beatrice Prior." Peter says. I stiffen at the name he gives me.

_How does he know my name? Who told him?_

"Peter, don't do anything you'll regret." Tobias says in his instructor voice.

Peter completley disreguards what Tobias just said and pulls out a gun from behind his waistband and presses it up against the side of my temple. I look to Zeke who looks shocked, but his eyes meet mine and it is like were talking without words. He slowly gets up from his seat and walks carefully over to Peter. I can see Tobias try to stand up as well, but Peter says "If any of you move, I shoot her and you!". The music is blaring behind us. Nobody, except for the people surrounding the table we sit at knows what is going on.

Peter locks the bullet into place and I take a deep breath. "Any last words Stiff? Peter says and I begin to grin "You should be more careful next time...". Peter looks confused when I say that and slightly loosens his grip on the gun. In that moment, Zeke charges at Peter, knocking him down on the ground. Everyone around the table gets up from their seats to help Zeke. Tobias takes the gun away from Peter and unloads it. Uriah and Zeke keep Peter on the ground as he screams and attempts to thrash out, but to no avail.

"Hold him down Uriah!" Zeke says and begins punching Peter in the face until he falls unconscious.

We all stand there in silence, listening to the blaring music behind us. "Well, that was fun..." Christina says breaking the silence.

"I think thats my cue to leave" I manage with a laugh. "Thankyou Zeke, and everyone else, for the party and I guess saving my life...". Zeke comes over and gives me a friendly hug and says "No problem."

"I think I'll head out too, let me walk you" Tobias says, making it seem like were not about to sleep in the same room.

"Okay. Bye you guys!" I yell over the music and Tobias and I leave Zeke's party.

When we get into Tobias' apartment he laughs and says "Well, I was going to save your first kiss as a newly found Dauntless member for now, but playing that dare game kind of ruined it..." I smile and pull him against me and bury my face in his shoulders. I feel his warm arms wrap around me and I feel jittery again. Tingles run up my spine at his touch and I fight the urge to pull away.

We walk over to the bed and lay down. Tobias pulls me closer to him and I whisper "This is all I need." and I slowly drift off.

I wake up to the sound of someone banging on Tobias' door "Four! Four! Open up!" It's Zeke. I run into Tobias' bathroom and shut the door to hide myself from him. I press my ear to the door and listen to their conversation.

"What is so important you come to my room at 3 am?" Tobias says

"It's one of the initates...that didn't make it."

"What about them? There supposed to be gone." Tobias says irritated.

"Oh there gone alright. He jumped into the chasm." My heart sinks when I hear Zeke say that _he_ jumped into the chasm. Al. He is the only one who would have jumped.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Tobias says and closes his door.

I walk out of the bathroom as soon as the door closes and walk over to Tobias. I pull myself into his arms and bury mhy face in his shirt. "I'm sorry Tris" he whispers.

_I have to be strong. I was probably not ever going to see him again anyways. If I handled this once, then I can certainly handle it again._

"I'm fine." I say and pull away from his arms. "We should go."

"Mmhmm" Tobias murmurs and we both put our shoes on and leave Tobias' apartment. Heading for the chasm.

**{A/N}**

**Hello! Long time no see? Yeah... I have no excuse for not writing... I'm sorry... But, I wrote this nice little chapter for you to make up for it!**

**I have decided to make this story a NO WAR story! Because A. I am probably not very good at writing about action and B. I kinda wanted to write a no war story in the first place.**

**Thankyou to all that have reviewed! It makes my day everytime I get an emain that says I have been followed, favorited and reviewed! Thankyou! Keep the good news coming!**

**Love you all!**

**~Z**


	18. Chapter 18

Tris POV

Walking to the Chasm seems like an endless journey through a maze. Making turn after turn. I am dreading walking up to the pit and looking down at the limp body floating in the treacherous chasm.

"We don't have to do this you know." Tobias says gently squeezing my right hand with his left.

"I do." I say. Tobias nods and we keep walking together in silence.

We finally reach the enterance to the pit where, to my suprise, almost the entire Dauntless sector stands. "It's 3 am and no one here actually knew Al, so why are they here?" I say. Tobias begins to mock Eric's voice and says "Were gathered here today to honor Al, who decided to make the bravest decision and travel into the unknown..."

"Is that really what they say? Honoring suicide?

"Mmhmm" Tobias says with a sad look on his face.

"Did it happen to Amar? Like it did in the test?" I ask. Tobias looks over at me, suprised that I remembered the simplest thing. He takes a dry swallow "Yeah. It did... I'm praying he is at the Bureau, but I don't know."

"Well lets just hope we will never have to be involved there again." I say remembering my simulated death.

"You can say that again" Tobias says. I release his hand and walk into the pit, pushing and elbowing through people, and suprisingly they just let me pass without a word.

I walk up to the front of the crowd and see Christina crying in Will's arms. Will with a few tears too. I walk over to them and just stand there as they fish for Al's body.

It doesn't take them long to pull Al's body up. Two big Dauntless men come by with gloves on, picking him up and carrying him away and then Eric comes up, standing next to the chasm railing. "This early morning, we are gathered here to honor one of are past initates, Al. Even though he didn't pass initation, he was probably the bravest of them all! He decided to make a journey into the unknown and for that we will celebrate his courageous life. To Al!" Eric says and everyone chants "To Al!" after him.

Everyone begins to leave the pit to go back to whatever they were doing, probably drinking and I immediately search for Tobias. He is taller than most of the Dauntless, but the problem is that I am short and can't see over anyone to find him. "Tris!" I hear someone call my name. I turn around and it is Eric.

"What?" I say.

"Al wrote a note, it was addressed to you." Eric says handing me a wrinkled sheet of paper.

"Um, thanks." Tobias apparently found me before I found him, because he was behind me as soon as Eric walked away. "What's that?" he asks.

"Al wrote me a note before he died..." I say, not wanting to open it. I fold it up and put it in my pocket and head for Tobias' apartment, with Tobias at my side.

We get to his apartment and I glance around to make sure nobody sees me before I slip inside. I kick off my shoes and throw them in the corner with Tobias' and glance at the clock, 4:02. I have to get up at 5 anyways for Job Choosing at 6 so I decide not to go back to sleep.

I go over to the bed and sit down, bringing my knees up to my chest and take out the note. I take a deep breath and open it.

_Tris, _

_Before I say anything else, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry._

_I would rather be dead than factionless, so now I am._

_That isn't why I wrote this note though... I wanted to let you know that I loved you._

_Your bravery and selflessness._

_Standing up for me when Four was about to throw the knives._

_Don't blame yourself. Please. I had already made the decision before I even chose Dauntless._

_Thankyou so much Tris, just for being you._

_~Al_

I can't help but become angry at Al. He chose to end it, and now I have to suffer. l crumble the paper up in my fist and throw it against the wall. I press the palms of my hands to my eyes and try to hold in the sob that is coming, but I can't and the tears begin to fall.

_Why did this have to happen twice!?_

Tobias comes over to the bed and sits right next to me. He starts to rub my back, but doesn't say a word. He knows I just need to morn, to grieve before I can calm down.

"I'm okay" I say, not sounding too convincing.

"I know." Tobias says pulling my hands away from my face. He leans over and kisses my forehead and says "Let me get you a shower going, so you can relax. Don't worry about hot water either, I'll be fine.". I nod my head and he walks over to the bathroom. I listen as the water starts running and I stand up, wiping the tears off of my cheeks.

Tobias comes out of the bathroom and says "It's ready whenever you are. Let me know if you need anything. I'm going to run up and get us some good breakfast before it is all gone". He winks at me and pulls me into a warm hug.

"Try to think of something else, like your Job choosing today. To get you mind off everything else. Okay?" Tobias whispers into my hair.

"Mmhmm" I say and pull away from him, but leaning in for a small, but passionate kiss.

"I'll be right back" he says and leaves the room. I walk over to the bathroom, undress and hop into the steaming shower. I just let the water run down my spine for a while. I didn't realize how tense I'd become.

When I get out of the shower I hear Tobias talking to someone on the otherside of the door. It sounds like Max.

"I'm letting her sleep in here until she gets her own room, because of the Peter issue." I hear Tobias say. I quickly throw on the clothes Tobias layed out for me and throw my hair up into a messy bun, then walk out of the bathroom.

"Tris! Just the girl I have been looking for" Max says with strange excitement for someone who was just at a funeral.

"Uh, hi Max." I say "What do you need?"

"Well we just had an opening for two different leadership jobs and wanted to breif you on them, because you were first in your class."

"Okay." I say glancing over at Tobias who seems calm. He has two plates of pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon on them, which makes my stomach rumble. I had forgot that I had barely eaten yesterday.

"The first one is simply one of the three Dauntless Leadership positions. Harrison is stepping down and fighiting for entertainment, so now we have an opening. The second is a Dauntless Ambassador. You will be the official representative of Dauntless when it comes down to meeting with other factions. Also, with being an ambassador you get to be the head transfer trainer during initation, since you will be well accustomed to all the other factions." Max says.

"Okay, I will consider them. Thankyou, but you should talk to Will about the leadership position because I know he would like to be a leader, and I think he would make a great one."

"I will think about it." Max says "Well I gotta go, see you soon Tris." and he walks out of the apartment.

"Okay, I want to tell people about us soon. It's getting hard to lie." Tobias says right after Max closes the door.

"I know. I want to tell people too. If we did it today, do you think it would be too soon?"

"Were Dauntless, who cares?" Tobias says jokingly offering me one of the two plates full of food. I take one and sit down at the table with Tobias and we begin eating.

_XXXXX_

I finish getting ready at 5:50, the perfect time to leave.

"You ready Tris?" Tobias calls from outside of the bathroom.

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'. I walk out and put on my shoes. Tobias grabs my hand and walks me out of his apartment.

"So, I'm going to tell my friends first and then I don't really care who else knows." I say

"Me too, I think Zeke already suspects it, but Im going to tell him, Shauna and Lauren."

We approach the pit and I hear Tobias murmur under his breath "Here we go." and we walk in together, hand in hand.

We instantly get strange looks from random people, but there not the ones I'm worried about. I let go of Tobias' hand by habit as we approach Christina and Will and I clear my throat. "Hey Christina! Will!" I say in a cheery tune, forgetting about our friends recent death.

"Why are you so happy?" Christina laughs, unable to hold her smile back.

"I have something to tell you..." I glance up at Tobias and then back to Christina. "Promise me you won't get mad at me?"

"Of course! You are by best friend Tris! It would be pretty hard to get mad at you!" she says, back to her happy self.

"I'm dating someone..."

"Oh My God! Tris! Who!? As long as it isn't Will I am SO happy for you! Who!?" Christina exclaims with the biggest smile on her face.

I grin back at her trying to fight the nervous pang in my stomach. "Four." I say quickly. Instantly realizing I am shrinking back into my abnegation self, wanting to please others.

"Oh? Wow. I didn't expect that one..." Christina says looking up at Tobias, then over to Will, then back at me. She gets the biggest smile on her face and says "Tris! We can go on double dates now! Yay! I am so happy for you both!"

"You're not mad at me?" I say kind of laughing.

"Of course not! You can't help who you fall inlove with!" Christina says giving me and Tobias a group hug.

Max comes up to the microphone and says "All initates report up here for job choosing". I walk with Christina and Will up to where Max is and he starts talking as soon as we get there.

"Today the top 5 will chose their career as a Dauntless member. The other 5 will be assigned what jobs are left, usually there at the fence or in other factions. We will go in order of the rankings, so Tris? What would you like to do?"

Everyone looks over to me as I say "I would like to take you up on the representative and trainer offer and be the Dauntless Ambassador"

"Good choice Tris." Max says and then moves on. "Uriah?"

"Weapons maker and Dauntless born trainer." he says

"Will?"

"I would like to have the Dauntless leadership position that we talked about." Will says, glancing over at me giving me a smile as if to say "Thankyou".

"Great. Marlene?"

"Tattoo Artist."

"And Christina?" Max says

"Nurse." she says as Max writes something down on his paper.

"Okay that's it! Peter and Lynn will be sent to the fence and everyone else sent to patrol the factionless sector." Max says closing his folder with the papers and starts walking away. "You start tomorrow!" He yells as he walks down the stairs.

Finally. I get to start my life with Tobias. Out in the open. In Dauntless. With my newly found friends. Everything is finally falling into place.

Finally perfect.

**{A/N}**

**Keep Reviewing! I'm running out of ideas to put into this story! I don't know if I am going to drag it on or end it soon? I have no idea. Help me please! And If I like your idea... When I use it I will give you a personal shout out in the Authors note of that chapter. Thankyou for your support!**

**Love you all!**

**~Z**


	19. Chapter 19

Tris POV

I could hardly sleep last night. With the job choosing and the parties and the shopping yesterday, it added to my excitement. I wake up twenty minutes before Tobias' alarm is set to go off and I am instantly on my feet. I decide that I want to look good today, since it is my first day as the Dauntless Ambassador. So, I quietly walk over to the bathroom and shut the door as quietly as possible, hoping I didn't wake up Tobias. He sleeps lighter now than I assume he did in Abnegation. I guess the aptitude test has him worried that I am going to run off to Erudite and get myself killed. I've assured him that this won't happen because I have seen the consequences, but he is still worried about me.

I turn the water on and let it get warm before slipping in.

When I get out of the shower I hear the beeping of the alarm clock and a hand smacking it. I peek my head out the door and see Tobias rolling over to where I usually lay and him patting my side. When he realized I am not there he sits up right away and looks to the bathroom to see my face.

He lets out a grateful sigh and says "Goodmorning Beatrice". I stare at him perking my eyebrow up at the sound of my Abnegation name.

"Beatrice?" I question.

"I thought I'd give it a try? No?"

"No." I giggle and put a robe on so that Tobias won't see me naked and then walk back into the room.

"When did you wake up?" Tobias asks grabbing my hand so that I sit next to him.

"About twenty minutes" I sit so close that out thighs are touching and our hands are still locked together.

"Are you excited for your first day as the Dauntless Ambassador" Tobias says putting an emplasis on the word ambassador.

"I'm excited to finally start my life with you". I say and he pulls me into a warm kiss and I pull away and start to giggle at his dissappointment. "I have to get ready" I laugh and walk back into the bathroom.

I dry out my hair and turn on the flat iron I bought yesterday. While it is warming up I begin to apply my makeup. Christina showed me how to properly wear makeup yesterday and I mimick everything she did yesterday, starting with foundation. I apply it to the bruise on my left cheek that is still healing from when I was attacked by Peter and under my eyes where there are dark circles from my lack of sleep. Then, I apply this powder Christina gave me and then some eyeliner and mascara. I didn't want to look too overdone so I just put on lip balm instead of any color.

Next, I straighten my hair and when I am just about finished, Tobias knocks on the door "Can I come in?". I open the door and unplug the iron.

"Wow. Tris. You look beautiful." Tobias says stopping in the doorway.

"You do too" I giggle and remark at his comment. He starts laughing and I can't help but smile. I put all of my makeup back in a little pouch and exit the bathroom. I pick out some black skinny jeans and a dark maroon pelpum shirt and put them on. I grab this pair of matte black pumps Christina bought me as a gift and put them on. They make me about 4 inches taller, I walk over to Tobias and notice that he is still taller than me.

"You need to stop." Tobias says

"Stop what?"

"Looking so gorgeous. You're going to draw attention and I want to be the only one allowed to stare at you." he smiles and walks closer to me, grabbing my waist and pressing his lips to mine.

I lean my head back and say "Well, I have to deal with girls staring at you everyday...".

He smiles at me and says "Really? I only notice you." I feel my face break into the biggest smile "Your cheesy comment just made my day." and I pull him into another kiss.

I hear someone knocking on the door and my first instinct is to go into the bathroom and hide, but I remember that everyone knows now. I walk over to the door and open it to see Will and Christina standing there. "Hey Tris!" Christina says. Will has his arm around her and I can tell she is really happy. They both are.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask and Tobias comes up behind me. I can tell it is still awkward between them, because of the whole trainer, initate thing.

"We wanted to walk with you guys to breakfast today. I think we should establish a table where we all sit together." Christina says.

"Okay let me grab my jacket". I leave the door open, but do not invite them in because techincally it is Tobias' apartment. Tobias puts on his shoes and I find my leather jacket and we leave the apartment, Tobias locking it behind him. He seems tense so I grab his hand and whisper to him, so that only he can hear it "There our friends, not your initates. Relax." I know it's going to take him some time to get used to them.

Will and Christina walk infront of us and I hear Christina talking mostly. I glance to Will who is just smiling and nodding.

We get to the cafeteria enterance and Tobias and I follow Christina and Will to a circular table where Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene sit.

"Hey guys! Can we sit here?" Christina asks while taking a seat and we all follow. "Of course!" Marlene says.

We all eat and talk about random things from our jobs today, to all of us are in relationships, to our old factions, etc. I glance down at my watch and realize it is time for my first day on the job. "I've gotta go. See you all at lunch?" I ask standing up from the table. Some say "Yes" and some nod in agreement and I bend down and give Tobias a kiss. "See you later." I say brushing my lips up against his.

"I love you." Tobias says

"I love you too." I say and stand back up "Bye guys!" and I leave the cafeteria.

I walk to the office section of the Dauntless compound and find Max's office.

"Hi Max." I say walking into his office

"Morning Tris." Max says typing away on his computer. He stands up goes through some files and pulls out a folder labled _DA._ "Since I'm your boss, let me show you to your office and breif you on what you'll be doing." Max walks out of his office and I follow.

"I assume you know that we are working with Erudite, processing simulations." Max pauses for me to answer, I nod, but my body grows cold.

_Erudite? Processing Simulations? Please tell me the war isn't going to happen again._

"Well I am going to need you to over look these papers and tell me if there is anythiung suspicious inside of them. We think that the Erudite are abusing our co-existence and trying to change Dauntless as a whole and we can't have that". I relax and realize that Max is on my side.

_Thankyou._

"Yeah I will get right on that." I say taking the papers from his hand.

"Here we go." Max says stopping at a big wooden door and pulls out a key and unlocks it. "Office number 107"

I walk into the room and it is pretty big. I have a huge window that overlooks the destroyed fairgrounds and the fence as my back wall and dark gray walls everywhere else. I have a big dark red mahogany desk and some black chairs everywhere, including one behind the desk.

"Well, hope you enjoy. I've gotta get back to work. If you need anything, come find me." Max says and leaves me alone in my room.

I take off my jacket and put it on my chair and sit down. I start to go through the files that Max gave me.

I get through about half of the files by lunch time and haven't seen anything suspicious. Just a bunch of facts about our fear simulations and landscapes. I put the files in a drawer in my desk and leave for lunch.

I walk into the cafeteria and everyone, but Tobias is at our usual table. I go through the food line and get a chicken sandwich with fries and go sit down. I listen to everyone talk about their jobs and kind of stop paying attention until Zeke elbows me.

"What?" I ask kind of startled. Everyone is looking at me expectantly "How has your first day been?" Marlene asks.

"Oh sorry. Um it has been pretty good, kinda boring. I'm just reading through files. But I got this amazing office." I say as Tobias sits down next to me kissing my cheek.

"I have missed you today." Tobias says so quietly that only Zeke and I hear it.

"Oh get a room." Zeke chuckles

"Oh we have one." Tobias says in return and starts laughing too.

We continue eating lunch as Will talks about his job. It sounds more stressful than Max made it out to be. Tobias and Zeke talk about the Control room and then it is time for us all to go back to work. Everyone leaves the table and Tobias takes my plate for me and throws it away. We walk with eachother hand in hand until we have to separate. "I will come by your office to get you after I finish my shift" Tobias says.

"You don't know which office I am in..." I smile at him

"Well, I looked through all the cameras and found out that you are in office number 107." I laugh at him and kiss him before I turn around to walk away.

"I'll see you later Tris!" Tobias says.

"Until then, Tobias" I say and walk away.

I get back to my office, sit down and grab the files from the drawer. I continue to go through them and don't find anything until I get to page 403.

_I will be visiting the Dauntless compound as the Erudite Ambassador and I will find her._

_I will bring her back to Erudite for testing and then she will become one of us._

_Trust me. She will not turn down her brother._

_Then, we can further our plan in the destruction of Dauntless._

_- EA: Caleb Prior_

I hear someone knock on the door and Tobias walks in. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Um yeah" I say putting all the papers away except for page 403. "I just have to give something to Max really quick."

"Okay, I'll walk with you". I grab my jacket from the back of my chair and grab the paper on my desk and walk out with Tobias, locking the door behind me.

I knock on Max's door and then walk in "Max?"

"Tris? Did you find anything?"

I usher for Tobias to come in with me and then walk over to Max's desk. "I found this paper that was sent from my brother Caleb Prior. I have no idea who it was sent to, but it involves me."

Max reads the email, lets off a deep sigh and sets it down on the table. "Thankyou for giving this to me. I will decide what to do with it. You may go."

"But, I want to know what it means" I say as Max folds the paper and places it under his desk.

"I do not want to involve you Tris."

I don't realize how angry I am getting at Max's secrets and start to rant "It already involves me! Read it! It says _I'm her brother! _I need to know what's going on!"

"Tris calm down." Max says "I will talk to you about it tomorrow. Okay?"

"Fine." Tobias puts his arm on my shoulder and moves me towards the door

"Let's go." he says and we walk to his apartment.

**{A/N}**

**Hello all! I just wanted to let you all know that I have been getting some reviews saying that something in my story is "wrong" compared to the original Divergent. For example, Lynn doing worse in initation in my story than in Divergent. I am making my story ****different ****than the original one.**** I want to let you all know that when something isn't the same as it was in the story, I did that on purpose. Thankyou for trying to help me improve my story, but I most likely did that on purpose. Thankyou for understanding! Keep reviewing! Thankyou! **

**Oh and should I invlove someone stabbing Tris' desk and then Tris getting mad yelling "That is Mahogany!" LOL**

**Love you all**

**~Z**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tris POV**

*The Next Day*

"I did some research on your brother, Caleb and I found out that the exact day that I put you down for the Dauntless ambassador, he became the Erudite ambassador." Max tells me.

"So?" I ask irritated, since I have been in his office for over an hour and haven't gotten any answers.

"So, this wouldn't be suspicious to me if there initation was as long as ours, but it isn't. Their initation ended over a week ago and all the initates that passed Erudite initation had already picked their jobs, except Caleb."

"Maybe he wasn't sure about what he wanted to do..."

"Tris, you and I both know that the Erudite are never unsure of anything. I think that Caleb was waiting for you to pick your job so that he could find a way to get to you, and since you became an ambassador, he thought it would be easiest to become one himself." Max says.

"I still don't understand why he is coming after me!" I say.

"We don't know either." Max says. He looks like he hasn't slept all night. He is still wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday and has deep bags under his eyes. "I guess we'll just have to play it by ear and keep you out of Erudite. If we hear anything we will notify you, and I expect you'll do the same?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I am going to relieve you of your paperwork today, but I'm not giving you the day off." Max says getting up from his desk and walking over to a small area where a glass tablet is sitting. He picks the tablet up and hands it to me. "On this tablet is a document about all the factions. Read it and memorize everything about every faction. Your the ambassador now and you must be accustomed to every factions lifestyles, not just your own."

"Um thanks, I guess."

"Your dismissed."

I get up and leave Max's office with the tablet. I walk down to the control room to talk to Tobias for a minute. Tobias sees me at the door and gets up from his computer and walks towards me "What are you doing here? he asks me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am not working in the office today."

"Okay, thankyou. Did you get any information from Max?"

"Not really. He pretty much just said that Caleb chose Erudite ambassador because I chose Dauntless Ambassador... He also gave me this" I say holding up the glass tablet in my hand.

"And that is?" Tobias asks

"Pretty much a book on the factions and I have to memorize everything about every faction!" I say with a sarcastic tone.

"That sounds like a ton of fun!" Tobias says returning my sarcasm. I laugh with him and then his boss yells something at him, but I couldn't make out what he said. Probably "Get back to work" or something.

"I've gotta go back to work. See you at lunch?"

"Yep! I love you" I say giving him a small kiss.

"Bye Tris. I love you more."

"Bye Four" I say walking away from the control room and Tobias walks back to his computer.

I realize that I don't have a key to Tobias's apartment yet and everyone else is at work, so I don't really have anywhere else to go. I want to sit down somewhere so I walk through the pit and look for a lounge area. I come across a small coffee shop called _The Dark Bean _and sit down in there. I open the tablet and begin to read.

I am about seven chaptesr through _Amity: The Peaceful_ when I glance up at the clock and see that it is time for lunch. I turn the tablet off and leave for the cafeteria.

_XXXXX_

"Tris! I came by your office today and you weren't there! Where were you?" Will asks me.

"Oh sorry. I was at the dark bean reading this book about the factions... Why were you at my office?"

"I got assigned a new office, since my old one was infested with rats. It is right next to yours! I wanted to say "Hi" to my new office neighbor."

"Haha okay. Cool!" I say. It seems like Will is turning into Christina, with their excitement.

Tobias comes by with his plate stacked high with food and sits down beside me. He instantly digs in and doesn't say "hi" to anyone, not even me.

"Hello to you too..." Shauna says

"Hi." says through bites of his burger. We all watch Tobias eat until he finshes his first burger and looks up at all of us and turns red. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"You just inhaled an entire burger in less than five minutes dude!" Zeke says

"Man, I was hungry!" Tobias argues and everyone begins to laugh.

We all sit and talk about random things, just enjoying our break I guess. Tobias reaches for my hand underneath the table and laces his fingers through mine. While everyone continues talking Tobias whispers in my ear "I took the rest of the day off, so that I could be with you." he says and I blush.

"You didn't have to do that." I say back to him.

"I didn't like you walking through dauntless alone, and I knew that you didn't even have a key yet." Tobias says holding up a key. "Here. I got you one."

I take the key from his hand "Thankyou"

We all sit together and finish out lunch, mostly in silence until 1:00 comes around and everyone, but Tobias and I have to leave.

"What should we do since you and I aren't working?" Tobias asks me.

"Maybe I can take you through my fear landscape , since I've technically been through yours..." I say.

"If thats what you want to do. I'd be happy to go in with you".

We get up from the table and walk to the simulation room together.

Tobias grabs two sringes and injects me first, then himself, then he attaches some wires that are connected to the computer to his temples. I start to get drowsy so, Tobias sits down in the simulation chair and pulls me onto his lap. I rest my head on his chest and we begin my fear landscape.

I open my eyes and Tobias and I are standing in an empty field. I look up to see a flock of birds swarming towards us.

"How'd you do this in your actual test?" Tobias says frantically. I would assume never being in the situation where there is a flock of birds swarming towards you, can be a bit nerve racking.

"A gun. Think of a gun." I say as calmly as I can.

I focus on the gun as intently as I can and before I know it, Tobias and I are both shooting at the crows coming at us. Only a few birds escape the bullets and attempt to attack us, but we are working as one and all the birds end up laying in a bloody puddle on the ground.

"Let's keep moving." Tobias says taking my hand walking us towards a door that had just randomly appeared.

We step through the door and I end up in Erudite strapped on a metal table. I suddenly feel like I am about to die. I feel sick and weak, at the breaking point. I turn my head to see Jeanine taking notes and running some tests on me.

"Is this what they did to you?" Tobias asks in shock "In the aptitude test I mean..." I nod my head and he then reassures me "This isn't real Tris. It never will be."

"Since tomorrow is the day of your execution, I figured we would do you a small favor." Jeaning says. This time I don't speak at all. "We assumed you would like to know who had the idea of performing tests on you, instead of killing you on the spot." Jeanine says and ushers me to look on the other side of the table. I turn my head and see Caleb.

"This hasn't happened Tris." Tobias tells me and I listen.

"I don't care." I say to Jeanine, removing my eyes from Calebs and the test moves on.

Next, Tobias and I are standing in a glass box that starts to fill up with water. My heart starts racing and I try to calm my heartrate by taking deep breaths with the oxygen we have left. "We have to break the glass when the box is full" I say to Tobias. I grab his hand and he and I begin to float.

We hit the glass with our hands and feet. Cracks begin to form and we keep pounding until the glass shatters.

I stand up to see that I am in Abnegation I am running with my mother, father and Tobias through the city and were being shot at. My father points to this small wall and yells "Go behind that wall!". We all race to the wall together. We are all breathing heavily and my mom manages "We can't out run them and were all out of amo." she grabs my fathers hand and it looks like there talking with their eyes, without words. "We love you Beatrice." my father says. They both give me a hug and then stand up, then they share a passionate kiss. "What are you doing?" I ask and they run into the firing zone. "What!? NO!" I shout trying to run after them, but Tobias grabs my waist "Tris this isn't real! There still alive!" My parents keep running, taking the guards with them. My father gets shot in the leg and falls to the ground, taking my mother with him. She gets shot in the arm and screams with pain. The guards advance towards them continuing shooting. "Stop! Please! Stop!" I scream with tears running down my face.

I take a couple deep breaths and look over to my parents limp bodies. They never let go of eachothers hand. The died for me. I take a final deep breath and I wake up.

I am in my landscape room, but with Uriah, Marlene, Tobias, Tori, Will, Al, Lynn and both my parents.

_We're still in my test._

I know for this one, there is nothing I can do, but calm myself. I am afraid of people dying at my fault. I couldn't have saved them. I didn't try.

"Tris. Relax." Tobias says and instantly everyone else chimes in.

"Tris." Lynn says. "Tris." Uriah says. "Tris" Al says. They all say my name multiple times circling around me. "You could have saved me!" my mother says. "You could have saved me!" my father says. "You could have saved me!" Will says. Then they all say "You could have saved me!". Louder and louder as they continue circling around me. I put my hands over my ears and fall onto my knees, but I can still hear them. Tobias sinks down next to me trying to tell me something I cannot make out. I feel tears streaming down my cheeks and I close my eyes and take deep breaths.

I stay on my knees and continue to take deep breaths as everyone around me continue shouting at me. I wipe my eyes and breathe and then, it all goes silent.

I stand up from my crouching position and see I am in Erudite again. I instantly become strapped to a chair, unable to move.

"Tris. This won't happen. Don't watch." Tobias says, knowing what will happen since he viewed it in initation.

I glance up and see Tobias' face, wet with sweat and tears. "Be brave Tris" Tobias whispers to me as he gets punched in the face by an Erudite guard. The other Tobias stands infront of me and assures me that he is okay. I hear him being beaten, but I focus on real-life Tobias standing right infront of me brushing the hair out of my face. I stare into his deep blue eyes and feel my heart rate decline.

I open my eyes and I'm temporarily blinded by rhe bright light in the simulation room.

"I thought you had seven fears?" Tobias asks disconnecting himself from all the wires.

_I did. But, that was six... what's missing... intimacy._

"I did. I must have overcame my intimacy fear." I smile and sit up.

"So now I can call you Six?" Tobias laughs and I do too.

"Four and Six. I think I like the ring to that" I say with a grin on my face. Tobias puts all the wires and sringes away and leads me out of the simulation room, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Do you want to go back to the apartment?" Tobias asks.

"No, actually. I think I have a better idea..."

"And that is?" Tobias asks.

"Tobias... Are you feeling Dauntless today?"

_XXXXX_

"What can I do for you guys today?" Tori says.

Tobias and I walk into Tori's booth and sit down. I explain what we want "Four and I would like to have matching tattoos on our wrists. We want it to represent us."

Tori thinks for a minute and then says "I think I have an idea." She sketches something down on a notepad and then shows it to us.

It is a very simple sketch with _Four + Tris _written in a cursive font with an arrow through it.

"Well?" Tori asks.

"I like it" Tobias says.

"Tris?" Tori says getting her needles ready.

"I love it, but I think I want to put Six instead of Tris."

"Six? whats that mean?" Tori asks.

"Six fears." I smirk and Tobias squeezes my hand.

"Okay then. Lets get this started."

**{A/N}**

**Theo James and Ansel Elgort told me to tell you to review. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Tris POV

"Oh. My. God. Tris! You guys got matching tattoos!" Christina squeals as Tobias and I sit down at the table with our dinner.

Tobias doesn't say anything so, I decide to just casually laugh and respond with "yeah".

"Lemme see!" "Let me see" "Show me!" everyone begins to say at once and Tobias and I hold up our matching wrists.

"Six? I thought you had seven fears?" Will says after he looked at Tobias's wrist.

"I apparently overcame a fear over the past couple of weeks because when I went in today, I only had six."

"Which one was it?" Christina asks. I start to blush and turn my head to Tobias who is smiling down at me and I say "I'm not telling".

The music in the cafeteria starts to get louder and louder which means the casual work day at Dauntless has changed to partying. Many of the people that were eating dinner begin to leave the cafeteria and head for the bar, including Zeke and Shauna who are now holding hands.

"Are they together?" I whisper to Christina who nods after my question.

"So do you wanna get out of here? Go to the apartment or the bar?" Tobias asks.

"I think we've done enough for the day... I'm tired so, let's go home."

"Okay" Tobias says standing up from the table and helping me up. "See you guys later" we say togther.

"Bye" everyone else says in unison and Tobias and I go home.

We walk through the door and I take off my shoes and jacket and lay on the bed. Tobias takes a minute, but then comes to join me, fitting his body to mine.

"Tris?" Tobias asks.

"Hmmm?"

"How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I have you. How did I get so lucky to have you?"

I smile and just respond with "I love you Tobias Eaton". He tightens his grip on my stomach and whispers ion my ear "I love you more Tris Prior."

_XXXXX_

I wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I open my eyes to see Tobias hunched over a plate of food and one plate sitting next to him. "Morning" I say grogily. His head pops up from eating and he manages "mernin" from all the food in his mouth.

I get up from the comfort of my warm bed and walk over to the small round table where Tobias sits. I eat my breakfast and then get ready for work.

I am finishing up my eyemakeup when Tobias yells through the bathroom door "Tris! You almost ready? I've gotta go and I want to walk you to your office". I kick open the door so that Tobias can see where I am in my getting ready process and paitently waits for me.

"So... Do you think Max will have anything for you today? About Caleb?" Tobias asks while putting on his shoes.

"I hope so, but I doubt it." I say with a sad tone in my voice. Apparently, Tobias notices and he walks over to me and puts his hands around me, warming me up instantly. "Hey. It'll all be okay eventually" he says. A smile forms at the corners of my lips and I turn to face him. "I know. I just don't want him to turn into the monster he became in our aptitude test." I pause. "I mean, I died because of him". Tobias looks at me with his dark blue eyes and kisses my forehead "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise". I tilt my head back and pull his head down to mine and embrace him with a passionate kiss "I love you Tobias" I whisper. He kisses me again and says "I love you more Tris" before pulling away.

"I believe we are almost late" Tobias says, fixing his collar on his black polo. I grab my jacket and slip on some black pumps and we leave. Tobias walks me to my office and kisses me goodbye, but not before telling me he loved me. I walk into my office, shutting the door behind me. I walk over to my desk and see a sticky note that says _I found you some answers -Max_. taped to a folder. I get anxious pulling the files out of the folder and I begin to read, but I am instantly interrupted when someone knocks on my door.

I put all the papers back into the file and place it in a drawer in my desk. "Come in" I yell. Will walks into my room looking kind of upset.

"What's up Will?" I ask.

"I have something to tell you... You can't tell anyone."

"Not even Christina?"

"Especially Christina." Will says with a crack in his voice.

"Okay... Tell me." I say curiously.

"Okay. So I need your help. I did something bad. Really bad. If Christina finds out, she'll be crushed and she'll hate me forever."

"What did you do Will?" I ask kind of scared to find out the answer.

"It was a mistake. I think... Just don't judge me!"

"Will! I can't help you if you don't tell me!"

Will looks down for a minute and starts shaking his head. He looks up at me with red, watery eyes and says "I slept with Marlene". I am shocked. I thought that Will loved Christina and they were the perfect couple, but I guess not.

"Say something" Will says impatiently.

"Does anybody know, except for me?"

"No."

"Well..." I ponder on what I am about to say... If I should say it. "How do you feel about Marlene?" Will looks at me like he wasn't expecting me to be on his side.

"I don't know. She is with Uriah and I am with Christina. I can't have feelings for her. I just can't."

"I know I am best friends with Christina, but If you love someone else... You should tell her and the person you love. There is only one thing that is worse than telling Christina and that is not telling her and secretly loving someone else. It would hurt her even more."

"So I should tell Christina?"

"Not now. Tonight." I say.

"Thankyou Tris. You're a great friend." Will says walking towards the door of my office.

"And Will?"

"Yeah?" he says turning around towards me.

"If you truly love Christina... Give her time. One mistake cannot ruin your relationship forever. She will come around eventually."

"Thanks Tris. I appreciate it."

"Bye Will." I say and Will leaves my office.

I quickly throw open the drawer containing the files of answers and open it again. I begin reading again, until someone else knocks on my door. "What!?" I yell.

I put the files back away and lift my head to see someone I would have never expected to see standing in my office.

Caleb.

**{A/N}**

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that it took me two weeks for me to update. I have been kind of busy with AP work and getting ready for Sophomore year of High School. Guess what guys? I made the Varsity girls golf team! I am so excited! So, I am kinda sorry for this short-crappy chapter, but I gave it an interesting ending! Just to let you guys know, I have big plans for this story so it won't be over for a while. Though, with school starting soon... It will be harder for me to update as frequently. I am going to try my best to keep it to at least two a month! Keep reading and reviewing! I love you all**

**~Z**


	22. Chapter 22

Tris POV

"Hello Beatrice." Caleb says with a grin on his face that I have never seen before.

"Caleb. What are you doing here?" I say with no emotion. Part of me wishes Tobias was here to help me in what ever is to come.

"Can I not just pay a visit to my little sister?" He says leaning in as he speaks.

"Actually, no. I'm working right now and I'm very busy." I say, deciding to be a rude Dauntless today

"Well Beatrice, I have come here on business as well. May I?" Caleb says pulling out the chair infront of my desk. I nod and he sits.

I find the comfort to sit down also and say "What business does Erudite have with Dauntless that concerns an Ambassador like me?"

"Well first of all, I am the Erudite Ambassador. What a coincidence! We chose the same job! How interesting." Caleb says with obviously fake enjoyment.

I don't even crack a smile at his comment and I actually realize that I am quite annoyed so instead of playing his game, I decide to play my own. "I know about you Caleb. I know how you waited to see what job I picked, to pick your own. How you are working with Jeanine. And especially how you have a plan for me, which includes leaving Dauntless."

Caleb turns serious and says "What are you saying Beatrice?"

"What I am saying is that I am not in the mood to be playing your games right now, so, it would be wise to cut to the chase and tell me why you're really here." I say leaving the last word to linger through the air. Caleb gets a slight smile on his face and just sits there staring at me. With his light brown eyes that remind me of the young Abnegation boy that enjoyed helping others. But, the boy now wears all blue and his mind seems to have been changed from a loving, selfless Abnegation to a vicious, intelligent Erudite.

"Alright." Caleb says leaning forward in his chair so that he is not sitting up perfectly straight anymore. "During Erudite initation, I studied the aptitude test. I could choose anyones to review, so I chose yours. After watching it, I came to the conclusion that you are divergent and that you had a very unsusal aptitude test. I know that being what you are is a dangerous thing and you should be happy to know that us Erudite do not want to harm you, we just want to study you. But, one thing that I do know, Beatrice, is that the people in Dauntless do not care for Divergents. They will stop at nothing to find and kill all of them, including you. That is why I am here. I want to bring you to Erudite where you will be safe forever."

I stare at him, not knowing if I am angry at him for lying directly to my face, or awed by the fact that he thinks Erudite doesn't want to harm me.

"You must be really brainwashed to think that the Erudite are good people. You of all people would know that, especially when they were attacking your own family!" I am not just angry now, I am enraged. How does he have the nerve to come here and not just dis my faction, but to try to promote his horrible one?

"They weren't attacking our family Beatrice-"

"Yes they were! Are you blind? They tried to over run Abnegation, while you were still apart of that faction!" I am standing now with my fists clenched, but I know that I couldn't hurt Caleb, even after all he has done.

Caleb laces his hands together and sits up straight again and calmly says "I didn't want to have to do this Beartice, but you have given me no choice."

I am shocked by his calmness and at his comment so, I don't say anything.

"Tobias Eaton was in your aptitude test. So, after reviewing yours, I watched his. I learned everything possible about him and I know it was all true because I then did some research on my own. I also know that you love him and he loves you. I don't want to do this Beatrice, but if you don't come to Erudite with me when I leave. I will tell everyone everyting about Tobias Eaton, starting with his divergence, which you and I both know will most likely have him killed."

I don't say anything. I feel the tears filling up my eyes, but I won't let them fall, not here, not infront of Caleb. I hate him. He found out the one thing that I care about and now he is threatening to take it away from me.

Caleb stands from his clair and fixes his tie and says "I believe you have a decision to make. I leave tomorrow morning at 8am. I have a car picking me up at the back enterance of Dauntless. I hope you make the right decision. Goodbye Beatrice." And Caleb leaves.

I drop to my chair and finally let the tears fall from my face. There is nothing that I can do, but leave. The only way I can save the man I love, is to leave him forever. I bury my face into my arms and stay like this until lunch time comes around and Tobias comes to pick me up.

"Are we ready for some tacos?" He says walking in the door, but I can tell when he notices my condition that his mood has changed. "Tris, what's wrong?". He walks over to me and sits on my desk, rubbing circles on my back.

I say nothing.

"Please. Talk to me. I can help with whatever it is."

I lift my head up from my arms and I can feel the redness in my cheeks "That's the problem. You can't help."

"What do you mean? Of course I can. Tris, what happened?"

"I am afraid to tell you because you might only make it worse."

"I can't do anything until you tell me... I want to help you."

I take a minute to recollect myself, taking deep breaths and wiping the water out of my eyes. "Caleb came to visit. And long story short, he threatned that if I don't go with him to Erudite forever, he will have you killed." I choke on the last word and more tears come rushing up and I can't fight them anymore. Tobias looks away for a couple seconds, then returns to my eyes. "How would he kill me?"

"By telling everyone about your divergence."

"He can't prove that I am..." Tobias replies.

"He watched both of our aptitude tests, he knows everything. Theres nothing we can do." I say sounding as hopeless as I could be in that moment.

"Tris you can't go." Tobias says grabbing my hand.

"But, I have to."

"They will kill you there and Peter and I won't be there to save you this time. Tris. Please don't go."

I pull my hand away from Tobias's "And what do you expect me to do!? Just let the Dauntless leaders kill you! And then what? I still won't be safe then! Erudite will find a way to have me killed then too!"

Tobias stands up from my desk and yells "Tris! We're not going to do this again! This already happened once! The exact same situation and you went! Why can't you see that if you go, only bad things will happen!

I don't even know what I am feeling anymore. Angry because he doesn't understand. Sad because I have to leave him. Happy because he cares so much. Hopeless because I have nothing I can do.

More tears fall onto my cheeks and I whisper "I will not let you die Tobias Eaton. If I am going to die, I will be satisfied knowing that you are safe. Just like last time."

"No. It's not just like last time. You are going to stay here and we will figure something out together. That's what we do Tris. We're a team. And I can't make plans when half of my team is gone. So you are staying, even if I have to tie you to this seat and never let you leave." Tobias says.

"Tobias..." I whisper

"No Tris. I love you and I wasn't cafeful enough last time. Don't worry about me, I will survive. I am not going anywhere any time soon and I am sure as hell not being killed by a bunch or Erudite or Dauntless. The only way I am going to die, is if you die too. Because I love you Tris Prior and if you die. I die too."

I walk over to where he is standing all tense. I cup my hands around his cheeks and he places his hands at my waist and we kiss, like no other kiss we've shared before. One filled with passion, sorrow, regret, sadness and happiness.

I pull away for a breif second just to be able to whisper "I love you too"

**{A/N}**

**HELLO! So... Give me some ideas on what Tris should do... We all know she doesn't like to do what she's told, but can that change? Review or PM me GIVE ME IDEAS! I LOVE THE INPUT! Thankyou guys for just being awesome! Love you all!**

**~Z**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I spent the rest of the day together. Mostly, because Tobias will not let me out of his sight. He keeps telling me he loves me and he won't let go of my hand.

"Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Tobias asks sine he and I missed lunc a few hours earlier.

I quickly say yes because I am starving and we walk together to the cafeteria.

Tobias walks me through the line and lets go of my hand just to scoop foog onto his plate. We walk over to an empty table and sit, digging into our food without saying a word.

Tobias gets up from the table to go back for seconds, but not before telling me to not go anywhere. I stay where I am and continue eating. I am too focused on my food at first, to realize that someone sat down infront of me. I look up and see Caleb staring at me.

"So your name is Tris now?" he asks.

"Yes." I say

"We sit in silence for a miunute then caleb asks "Have you come to a desicion yet?"

"Yes."

"And that is?" Caleb says in a hopeful tone.

"That i'm not stupid Caleb. I will never go to Erudite for false safety, when I know that you guys are the one threatening my safety in the first place."

"You're not going?" I hear Tobias ask from behind me. I turn around and see him with a smile on his face.

Tobias sits down next to me and holds my hand again.

"You must be Tobias, or Four, or whatever you prefer to be called." Caleb says.

"Four" Tobias says quickly stiffening. "And you must be Caleb."

"You are correct."

Tobias goes into his scary-instructor mode and says "Well, Caleb. Here in Dauntless, we don't take threats lightly. Especially when you are threatening two prodigies. So, let's just say that _you _are in more danger than we are right now."

I actually get nervous sitting next to Tobias. If I wasn't here, he would have hurt Caleb by now and I don't know when he will snap when I'm here. I love him, but he can be scary.

Caleb gets his grin on his face and says "You are right Four. You both have more friends here, but my friends are more powerful. Tris, you still have a choice and I hope you choose wisely. So for now, Goodbye." and Caleb walks away.

Tobias stays really stiff until I rub his arm and say "Hey, you okay?" I apparently shook him out of his daze and he looks at me and says "are you?" I laugh at his selflessness, but I don't respond because I honestly don't know if I am or not. We sit for a minute in silence and then Tobias says "I'm glad you're not going..."

"Why would I? I love you too much to break your heart twice, and I know that we can fight this." I say

He gets this big smile on his face and kisses my cheek "I love you more and that's why I wouldn't let you go anyway."

"I promise Tobias, we will fight this. I won't be going anywhere and neither will you. We can do this"

"I know." He says assuringly

We eat the rest of our food in silence and I ponder the ways for both Tobias's and my survival. I think, if were friends with "unpowerful" people. We need to make friends with the powerful ones. I look at Tobias and say "I have an idea."

He looks at me and pops one of his eyebrows up and says "I'm listening...". I explain to him my idea and I can tell he doesn't like the idea, but knows it's necessary. We both decide that our first person to befriend is Eric.

_XXXXX_

"I don't know about this Tris... He hates me." Tobias says as we walk towards Eric's apartment.

"Come on Tobias, give him one more chance. He did save my life." I say trying to convince him that Eric isn't as bad as he puts him out to be.

"What if he tells Max before we get to him?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know. We'll deal with that problem when we get to it. Which we won't I might add."

When we get to Eric's apartment, I knock three times and wait. I hear someone walking around behind the door and Eric yell "One second!"

Eric finally opens the door half way and says "Yeah? Oh. Hello Tris. Four."

"Hey Eric, you gotta minute?" I say in a perky-friendly tone.

"Uh yeah... What's this about?"

"Well, I never really got the chance to thank you for saving my life and all and wanted to make it up to you..." I say.

"It was no biggie... But, why is Four here then?"

I elbow Four in the abs and he grunts and then speaks up "Um. I uh. Wanted to.. Um. Apologize for uh. Everything that has happened in the past... between us."

Eric stares at both of us for a couple of seconds then bursts into laughter "HaHaHa! THE Four wants to apologize to ME! Wow! I never thought I would see this day come! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Saving Tris's life." Four says.

Eric holds his hand out for a handshake and Four takes it and Eric says "Alright man, I accept your apology."

"Friends?" I ask

"Friends." Eric replies.

"Then lets celebrate this new friendship the Dauntless way! Come have a few drinks with us tonight at the Pit and we can talk." I say enthuastically.

"Alright. Will do. Meet you guys at 8?"

"Sounds like a plan." Four says.

"Awesome! See you guys later then." Eric says and goes back inside his apartment and Four and I walk away.

I take Four's hand and say "That turned out better than I thought it would"

"Yeah, I didn't think I would ever say I am friends with Eric, but I just did." Tobias says.

I hod up Tobias's arm with his watch on it and read that it is 6:15. "Well, I want to go talk to Will for a minute so I will meet you back at the apartment in one hour to get ready for dinner with Eric. Okay?"

"Will? Why are you talking to him?" Tobias asks.

"He came to talk to me in my office this morning and told me that he did something awful, so I need to finish the conversation."

"Oh. Okay. Do you know what the awful thing is?"

I stop walking and look Tobias in the eye "You can't tell ANYONE. Promise?"

"Promise."

"He told me that he slept with Marlene..."

"What? Isn't he with Christina?"

"Yes. Thats what I need to talk to him about." I say.

"Okay. Well, goodluck then... I'll meet back with you in one hour. I love you." Tobias says.

"I love you too." I peck Tobias on the lips and then walk to Will and Christina's apartment.

I arrive at their door and knock three times and wait. Christina comes to the door and says "Tris! I was worried about you when you didn't come to lunch! Where have you been!?"

"I just worked late... Is Will here? I have some work stuff to talk to him about." I say. I feel bad lying to Christina, but I can't tell her what I really am here to talk to him.

"No he is still at work, he called and told me that it was going to be a late day for him." Christina says sounding upset.

"Okay thankyou. I promise I will see you tomorrow for lunch."

"Okay Tris! See you tomorrow!" Christina says and I walk towards my office building in Dauntless.

I walk to Will's room and knock three times and wait.

_I am getting kind of tired of knocking... Shouldn't I just barge in? It is Dauntless..._

Instead of waiting, I just walk into Will's room. Just as I open the door, the smell of alcohol consumes me. I look at Wills desk and it is covered in bottles of beer and Will with his head on the desk.

"Will! Wake up!" I yell. He groans, but doesn't move.

I go to the pitcher of water sitting on his side table and pour some of it into a cup. I walk over to Will and pour it on him.

He jumps up and yells "What was that for!?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" I say motioning around his office.

"No." He says and sits back down in his chair. "I don't know what to do Tris. I can't tell her. It would break her heart."

"I know it would, but so will lying to her." I say sitting down in his guest chair.

"I don't know if I can fix this."  
"I think you can. Explain to her that it didn't mean anything and that you love her. She'll eventually come around."

"But I can't tell her that."

"Why not?"

"Because I love Marlene too."  
I pause for a minute. Not knowing what to say. Having so many questions inside of my mind.

_What about Uriah? Does Marlene love him back? How would Christina handle all of this?_

"Are you sure?" I finally ask.

"Yes." Will says with a crack in his voice. "And thats not all... I think she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?! Will! What's wrong with you!" I say with unknown anger coming to me.

"That's the same question I have been asking myself for the past day!" Will replies.

"Well you really need to start talking to Christina and Marlene then." I say and storm out of his room, but not before yelling "And get your life straight too!"

I run back to the room to attempt to get Will off my mind and get there pretty quick. I walk in and Tobias is in the shower, so I open the fridge, grap a water and lay down, and before I know it... I am fast asleep.

**{Authors Note}**

**Oh. My. Gosh. It has been a month since I have updated... I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to completley leave you guys! I missed you guys so much! Thankyou to all of you guys who have stuck around for this chapter! I just have been SOO busy with school and sports lately, and I havent had ANY time to write. I am truly sorry and hope you guys forgive me. Although I just apologized, I make no promises about the next update. I am going to try my hardest to have it up next weekend, but I make no promises. **

**Question: After Eric, who should Tris and Four try to befriend? (It can be anyone...)**

**I seriously love you all!**

**~Z**


End file.
